


Unbothered

by The_confused_writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_confused_writer/pseuds/The_confused_writer
Summary: A few Days after DWIT Remus visits Logan to do something he hasn’t done in years. Ask a question. Logan rememberers why he always has had a soft spot for the side and the two form a bond. But spending too much time in other sides world can have negative effects, and Logan begins to change.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Roman/Deceit
Comments: 126
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal night for Logan in the mindscape, sitting in his room and organizing events on a calendar. He was tired and in a pretty bad mood after Roman had poked fun at him multiple times. Nothing bad had been said, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t lower his self esteem just a little.

He was trying to decide what day would be best to go grocery shopping when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The pencil he was holding snapped in half as he instinctively closed his hand into a tight fist. He stood up from his chair and spun around to see Remus standing there. Remus looked insane as always with a big smile and wide eyes. He wasn’t holding his mace thankfully.

Logan sighed already annoyed. “What do you need Remus.” It had been ages since Remus had come into his room. A couple years ago if he remembered correctly. All he did was ask a small disturbing question which Logan answered. Something about frogs. The thought of frogs brought him back to another memory.

He thought farther back to his high school days to a time when Thomas had to dissect a frog. While Patton, Roman, Deceit And Virgil had cowered in the corner, Patton crying, Deceit begging Thomas to fake being sick to get out of it and Virgil shaking as he went over everything that could possibly go wrong. Logan and Remus had stood side by side as Thomas worked.

Remus marvelled at the insides and the process of dissecting while Logan instructed Thomas on what to do. He remembered how Remus had grabbed his hand and squeezed as he rambled on and on about the beauty of frog guts. Remus had looked over at Logan with eyes wide with wonder and called Logan a genius. To this day that was one of the kindest things a side had ever said to him. Logan could never truly hate Remus after that. Be annoyed of course, but never hate. Even when he was bothering Thomas a few days ago and knocking his teeth up into his nose, he couldn’t find it in himself to hate the dark creative side. He knew Thomas could never get through life without knowing and wondering about disturbing things. Even if everyone else thought differently.

Logan’s mind drifted back to the present. Remus strode towards Logan’s bed and sat down, crossing his legs and examining his fingernails. “You really made quite the joke out of me in front of Thomas. You know I had almost forgotten how much of a know it all prick you were until a few days ago.” He said matter of factly Logan chuckled. “I’m Logic, Of course I’m a know it all. Or at least I know all that Thomas knows.” Remus uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees resting his chin on his hands. “Well Mr. Smarty PantsI have a question for you know it all. What happens when you fall in lava. I know you die of course but I seem to have forgotten all the juicy details.”

Logan thought for a second. If he didn’t tell Remus he was sure he would go and bother Thomas. “Well you wouldn’t actually sink into the lava, you would float because it is so dense. If your whole body was in it you might burst into flames.” He looked at Remus who was staring at him smiling. Logan cleared his throat. “Or you could char your lungs or suffocate.”

“Ooh that sounds amazing. You could cook a person like that.” Logan rolled his eyes half annoyed half amused. Remus smiled and stood up. “Thank you Logan, I was going to pester Thomas to look it up, but after last time.” He scrunched his nose in disgust. .”I don’t want you all to blabber at me again.’Oh you keep saying such horrible things, now let me tell s dad joke.” He said in a crude imitation of Patton. 

“Patton’s Thomas Morality, you know he doesn’t like bad stuff like that.” Remus rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing personal.”

“Well Anyways Thank you. I’m surprised you didn’t throw me out of your room as soon as I came.” Remus confessed, “And Thank you for giving me the wonderful imagery of someone roasting alive.”

“Your welcome Remus, and Goodnight.” Logan said as Remus approached the door.

Before leaving Remus spun around clumsily and looked Logan up and down. “And good night to you my sexy dictionary.” Remus exited the room before Logan had time to answer. He smiled just a little and turned back to his calendar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus starts visiting More Often

Remus continued to show up at Logan’s room starting with a couple times a week, which slowly progressed to at least once a day. Remus continues to throw a flirty remark every time he left, and Logan began to anticipate his visits. Although Remus’s questions were usually vulgar, he made Logan feel needed and wanted.

Today when Remus came in he was practically vibrating with ideas. Thomas had watched a horror movie earlier with his friends which had set Remus off. He had been running around screaming for thirty minutes after the movie until deceit came to pick him up. Logan laughed as he thought of Patton and Virgil’s faces of absolute horror. Roman was trying to look angry but Logan could tell he was simply amused

Logan was sitting in his bed reading and book, and Remus jumped next to him, wrapping an arm around Logan’s shoulders. Logan smirked, and a warm feeling that he only felt when people complimented him or said I love you spread through his chest.

“What is your question today.” He asked setting down the book he had been reading.

“It’s not a question per say.” Remus explained. “It’s a statement, That horror movie was unrealistic.” Logan raised an eyebrow. “Since when are horror movies ever realistic.” Logan asked, smiling at Remus mischievously. Remus groaned. “I’m not talking about the plot, I’m talking about the gore, it was horrible. It was so tame and fake it looked like Patton and Roman made it.” Logan snickered and Remus smirked. “You get it don’t you. Like did you see that body it was breathing I know it was. And that severed leg looked like it was painted by a kid.”

Remus continued to go on and on, talking about all the inconsistencies and sub-par effects. Logan listened intently the entire time fascinated by what Remus had to say. After a couple of minutes Remus finally ended his rant by saying. “I mean you do get what I’m saying right Smarty-Pants.” Logan nodded and Remus turned to him looking Logan up and down again like he had done so many times before. “You and I should help Thomas to make our own horror movie and a good one at that.” He grabbed Logan’s tie and yanked it so Logan was looking right at him mere inches from his face. “We’d be quite the pair. . . . Logan stared at him awestruck for a moment.

“Your breath smells good.” Remus tilted his head confused. Logan laughed. “Did you eat a breath mint for me.” Remus sheepishly nodded. Logan smiled, moved by the fact that Remus had even gone to the effort of doing something nice for him, and wrapped an arm around Remus’s shoulder. Remus took it a step further and pulled Logan into a tight hug, wrapping his arms under his arms and resting them on Logan’s back. He squeezed him hard and muttered.

“You are my favorite know it all.” Logan’s heart jumped in his chest and he returned the hug. When was the last time he received a proper hug. Months, years. he couldn’t remember. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, he just wasn’t that big on hugs.

“And you have a disturbing but beautiful mind.” He said lovingly. Remus smiled a genuine smile and rested his chin on Logan’s shoulder.

Then the door opened and Deceit walked in. Logan practically jumped off of Remus throwing himself backwards and off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thump and banged his head against his desk. He desperately tried to compose himself, not wanting anyone to see the embodiment of Logic flustered. Then he realized that it was already too late for that.He looked up shamefully at the amused Deceit.

“That wasn’t entertaining at all.” Deceit lied eyeing Logan obviously entertained. He approached him and stuck out his gloved hand. Logan stared at the hand for a second wondering if it was going to be ripped from him. When it wasn’t he took it. Deceit pulled Logan up quickly and looked between him and Remus. 

“Smirk.” He said. “I didn’t know you two were so close. I assumed you were as disgusted with us as all the other light sides. I was just looking for Remus and heard him laughing from down the hall. I thought he had broken into your room or something along those lines. Since you have been oh so kind for letting Remus stay, I invite you to come over to the dark side anytime you want and I’m totally lying about that.”

Remus jumped up and down and clapped like an exited child. “You should come and see my room.” He squealed. “I have so much cool stuff but no one get wants to see it. You like dead animals right. I have fresh ones to that you can see the insides of as well.”

“That sounds very interesting I’ll come visit your room tomorrow at noon.” Logan promised. Remus squealed and jumped up and down before hugging Logan again, Lifting him up so his feet hovered an inch above ground. “I have an entire book of horrifying medical facts. “ Deceit rolled his eyes, looking very much like a tired mother trying to get a hold of their energetic child.

“Come on Remus, I’m totally not lonely.” Remus gently set Logan down and to Logan’s surprise gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Remus then waved goodbye and walked out the door with a satisfied Deceit. A few seconds passed.

Logan was just letting himself relax when Remus poked his head in. His eyes took in the sight of a still frazzled Logan with his glasses still tilted and hair messy. He licked his lips

“You look absolutely delicious when frazzled.” He purred. Then he sprinted off leaving Logan standing in his room blushing and frozen to the spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will come very other day after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Goes To Remus's room

Logan stood in his usual place while the others talked. Patton was complaining about some disturbing thoughts that had slipped through.

“It’s fine.” Thomas assured. “They were only there for a second and then they were gone. It was a fleeting thought.” Patton nodded partway satisfied.

“Anyways I was wondering if we could have a lunch together at noon.” Patton asked, giving everyone puppy dog eyes.

“We shall be there dear Patton, and together we shall eat the bountiful feast you prepared.” Roman said dramatically.

“Yeah, What he said.” Virgil added.

“I am unavailable at noon.” Logan said. “I would be happy to have lunch with you another time.” Patton looked disappointed while Roman and Virgil gave him angry looks. 

“What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than spending quality time with us.” Roman accused. “Is Boring work as always.” Logan nodded. “Ugh You are so dull, your the Mayor of Dullsville.” He turned to Patton,” Patton I promise you we will have the most amazing, fantastic and delicious lunch you can imagine.”

“You know it kiddo.”

Logan got multiple sneers and glares from Virgil and Roman After That. He wished he could tell them the real reason.

. . .

Logan checked his watch. 11:45. It was time to go. He opened his door slowly and checked the hallway to make sure none of the other light sides were there. He sped down the hallway and stopped at the end. Left hallway and right hallway and straight. Right was for the light sides and left was for the dark. Straight ahead was a bunch of other rooms, so many that Logan couldn’t even remember them all. Logan turned left.

Logan walked down the dark sides hallway feeling slightly out of place. The lights overhead flickered and the floorboards creaked. One of the doors opened and a gray version of Thomas appeared. He walked with his shoulders hunched and head down. Apathy. He eyed Logan as he passed pausing for just a second.

“Why are you here.” He asked dully. Apathy was the person Logan hated getting compared to. Some of the other sides had pointed out how they both didn't show emotions, and how they both could be quite cynical. While that was true, there were major differences that Logan would rather not have ignored, the biggest one being that Apathy didn't care. He would never tolerate anyone who said that he didn't care deeply about Thomas.

“I’m looking for Remus.” Logan said. Apathy raised his eyebrows a centimeter, showing some distant sign of emotion. 

“It’s the door with all the doodles on it.” Apathy said in his level sad emotionless voice before continuing down the hallway.

Logan continued to walk passing by Deceit's room, and until he reached a door covered in detailed drawings of severed limbs and bloodied murder weapons. Remus's name was scrawled in big messy letters. He knocked once and waited. The door creaked open slowly. Logan walked in. The room was much different than his own.

His own room was plain with a desk a computer, a couple binders and a bed, with a door scheme of grey and a Dark Blue. Remus’s room was more . . Personalized. His bed was a coffin with was covered in doodles of spiderwebs. A bookshelf full of Books was next to the bed/coffin. Papers were strewn everywhere as were drawings of gruesome and/or sexual acts. Posters and pictures covered almost every inch of the walls. Sitting in the corner was a box full of dead stuffed animals. To top it all off the light overhead was green giving the whole place an eerie atmosphere. Remus rose from his Coffin bed like he was raising from the dead, arms crossed against his chest and all. He smiled coyly at Logan.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He purred resting his chin in his hands. “Welcome to my room. Want a drink, I have bleach sewage and coffee, which I got just for you because you have horrible taste.”

“I’ll have a coffee please. Black.” Remus nodded and snapped his fingers. A cup of black coffee appeared in his hand. He held it out for Logan. Logan looked at it wondering if it had been altered in any way. He took a sip. It tasted . . Normal. “Thank you Remus.” 

“Anything for the hottest teacher around.” Logan flushed slightly. Remus fell back into his coffin bed. “Come on, join me in the coffin, it smells just like a dead person who was buried in old paper.” Logan walked over to the coffin bed and carefully joined Remus in the bed, sitting down next to him with his legs crossed.. “Do any of the other sides know you’re here.”

“No.” Logan confessed shamefully. “I was afraid to tell them. I don’t think they’d appreciate me spending so much time with the so called dark sides.” He adjusted his tie trying not to let his shame show through. He decided to instead stare at the bookshelf. “Is that the sex Ed book from grade 6?” Logan asked pointing at a pink and blue book on the shelf.

“Sure is.” Remus confirmed. “With all that new information I was able to start building my creativity.” He paused. “I think that’s also where my obsession with butt holes started. You know, I knew he was gay before everyone else did. No straight guy is that interested in butt holes.” “I was the last to know.” Logan admitted. “Well I mean last to know other than Apathy. I wish I could have helped more.” Remus’s placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder,

“It’s okay that you didn’t know. He’s happy now,” Remus spoke, sounding more mature than Logan had ever heard before. "I also kept that porn book our friend gave us in tenth grade." There it was. "But only nerds like books." Cockroaches and spiders covered the bookshelf. Logan cringed. "I have something I know you'll like." Remus pulled out a pair of glasses with black lenses. "Put them on." He encouraged. Logan took the glasses and rested them on his face.

"Oh. It's Unicorns having intercourse." He cringed. "Please take these off." Remus took off the glasses.

“Eh worth a shot Hey can I show you something else.” Remus asked. "And I promise its not porn this time."

“Yes, Of course.”

“Lie down.” Remus instructs as he turns and falls back onto the coffin bed. Logan awkwardly lies down next to him. The bed is surprisingly spacious and allows the two to lay next to each other with an inch between them. Remus’s fingers intertwine with Logan’s. Logan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

The lid of the coffin slammed shut and left the two sides in complete darkness. Logan squeezed Remus's as he was a little more nervous than he liked to admit. The coffin began to shake and rumble, josseling the two sides around. Remus squeezed Logan’s hand back reassuringly. The shaking got worse and worse, and Logan began to panic. This was bad and weird and not at all logical and he shouldn't be here. 

Then the coffin went still, and the pitter-patter of rain started. Logan let out the breath he was holding. The coffin lid flew open to reveal a grey stormy sky. 

They both sat up, Logan taking everything in while Remus studied his reaction.

Logan was amazed. On one side there was a dark and mysterious forest, probably full of the worst creatures on planet Earth. From here he could spot animal bones and gnarly tree branches On the other side was a medieval village that looked just like the ones Logan had been reading about in history books. Worn down and gloomy.

Remus pointed at the village “There’s a pile of dead bodies in there. They died from-

Small pox.” The two said I’m unison.

“Finally someone got it right.” Logan exclaimed. “Roman is constantly getting what a medieval village would look like wrong and I despise it. What else is in there.”

“I was planning on adding some stakes for people to be burned at, but we can do that later. First I want to show you my favorite place in the mindscape.” Remus then pointed at the dark woods. "

Logan looked at the woods in wonder. “Well I guess we should get going then.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Logan walked next to a very exited Remus. Remus had refused to tell him anything about the forest or what his favorite spot was. He just kept laughing manically while Logan wondered. Logan enjoyed the scenery as they walked. They were walking through a field of tall grass that reached up to their knees. Every few minutes Logan would see something moving through the grass near them. He tried to see what it was but could never get a proper look at it. It put him slightly on edge but he could deal with it. The grass was odd too. Logan swore he could here it . . whispering. Soft voices barley loud enough to be heard washing over them and then dissapearing with the breeze. It was unsettling It took them around ten minutes to reach the edge of the forest. "It's very hard to get there and it's very dark so if you get lost you'll be stuck there . . . for a couple days."

"That can't happen. I need to be there for conversations and to help Thomas. Could I . . . hold your hand again . . so I don't get lost." Logan asked sheepishly. Remus extended his hand. Logan took it. Then they entered the forest. The temperature dropped a couple of degrees as soon as they entered and after a few feet in almost all light was blocked out. All Logan could see was Remus's green glowing eyes. They continued to walk, Logan carefully walked trying not to fall.

There was a scream in the distance and Logan startled a bit. “Oh that’s Spot the being the human mind can not comprehend. You can’t see him only hear him.” Logan nodded intrigued but afraid. _It's Not Real._ He reminded himself. If this was real life he would never have done this because of how dangerous it is. Something slithered over his foot but he ignored it. _It's not real._ There was a guttural animal noise that seems to come from all sides. It sounded like a mixture of a growl and a cry. It was eerie but beautiful and Logan was almost enchanted by it. Even though he's surrounded by darkness and unaware of his location he felt safe. 

Then Remus's hand left his own and his glowing eyes shut. Logan stood there in the darkness.   
"Remus?" There was no response. _Stay Calm. "_ Remus I'm not amused." His heart pounded. Most of Remus's tricks couldn't hurt him. But this one could. He spun around blinking rapidly. "REMUS, DON'T LEAVE ME!" He could be lost in here for days. No one would know where to find him, and he would be alone in the dark. He tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Tears began to fall from his eyes. This wasn't a made up morning star to the head this was his place and he was stuck here. _I want out I want out I want out-_

"BOO!" Bright eyes gleamed down at him and Remus laughed heartily snorting every few seconds. "I got you good, didn't I, I'm unpredictable."  
"YOU LEFT ME!" Logan shouted sitting upright. He grabbed Remus's wrist to make sure he wouldn’t leave again.

"Come on it wasn't that scary."

"FALSEHOOD!" Logan yelled causing Remus to flinch. Logan's anger quickly faded and he collected himself. "I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I just . . . panicked." He said the last word quietly. He was reluctant to admit any feelings in general, but was especially anxious about admitting feelings that made him seem weaker. He didn't loose his grip though.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny." Remus apoligized.

"Just please don't do it again."Logan assured, letting go of Remus's wrist to hold his hand. Remus was shocked by the act of trust. Remus held his hand tight and pulled Logan up. Logan used Remus to steady himself, resting his other hand on Remus's shoulder. Then Remus took off again, dragging an anxious Logan behind him. Together they wandered the forest, Remus making sure to not loosen his grip. 

Logan spotted a light up ahead. Soon he could see the outline of trees he had been passing by. He felt immediately better knowing that he was almost done with being completely in the dark.He spotted a snake starting at him from a tree branch, eyes gleaming brightly. Then they emerged.

Logan was amazed. It was a pathway of small stones set just above a almost black late. Whit glowing shapes moved under the water, sometimes coming just close enough to the surface to see that they were humanoid in shape and long flowing hair. The stone path went on for a couple yards until it reached a small light where there was a small hole in the roof of tree branches and leaves above them. Through the hole blue almost sparkling light shone through. In the middle of the island there was a small bath filled with a blood red liquid. 

Remus pulled Logan towards the path. Logan followed his eyes glued to the room around him. It was . . . gorgeous, even though there was something very off about the entire thing. Remus stepped onto the first stone which wobbled under his feet for just a second. The two sides quickly made their way down the path. Logan found that he was struggling to keep us with Remus's fast pace. Logan suddenly tripped, unable to keep up with Remus. He fell backwards into the inky black liquid. 

And then there was darkness.

Logan swung his arms through the liquid and found it was thicker than water. He tried to swim back up but his sense of direction was gone and he had no idea where the surface was. He knew drowning couldn't kill him, he was Logic, but it would certainly be an unpleasant experience to be stuck here lungs begging for air. Suddenly the darkness was broken by a white light and something grabbed him by the waist. The humanoid white figure appeared in front of him. Long white hair, white blank face devoid of any features. The creature pulled him upwards. 

He broke the surface with a gasp, the creature lifting him above the inky water. Remus grabbed both of Logan's hands and helped to pull him out. The creature let go and dissapeared underneath the surface. Remus pulled Logan back onto the path. Logan looked around to find that his surroundings were now blurry. Someone poked his leg. He turned back around to see a bright white hand sticking out of the water, holding his glasses for him. "Thank you." Logan plucked the glasses from them and tried to wipe them off, only to find that he was covered in it.

"There's a bath you can clean off there." Remus promised. The two of them continued down the path, Remus slowing down so Logan could follow more easily. They finally reached the island. Remus led Logan up to what looked like a blood bath. "It's not blood." Remus assured although Logan couldn't tell if he was lying. Logan eyed the bath and took his shoes off throwing them to the side."You don't have to take your clothes of either." Logan nodded already confused. He stuck one foot in. It was warm, very warm. He slowly climbed in until shoulders down he was submerged. He brought one hand out. It was clean and dry. He dunked his head in quickly and came back up. Completley dry. 

Now that he was think about it, the liquid didn't even feel wet, just warm.

He heard shuffling behind him. He turned around to see Remus clumsily getting out of his clothes. He noticed Logan's annoyed look. "I'll keep my boxers on." Logan sighed and turned around and let himself relax. There was a small ripple as Remus sunk into the bath next to him. "AHh that hits the spot. Hey Maggie hit it."  
Someone in the distance began to whistle an unsettling tune.

"Thank you Maggie." Remus shouted to her. Remus sunk down so only his head was above water.

"Where did you get the idea for this?" Logan asked genuinely curious.

"I was wondering 'what if water Wasn't wet' and I came up with this beauty. I like to relax here. I thought you might like it. Logan sunk farther down and felt every worry slip away. He looked up at the sky above. Unlike the sky he had seen outside this one was a mix of dark blue, pink and purple. It was memorizing. "You feeling okay Logan."  
"None of this makes any sense." Logan admits. "I don't get any of this, I'm sitting in a tub of what looks like blood and I'm dry. All of this is insane." He sighed. "It is interesting though. I like it."  
Remus smiled at Logan. "I thought you like it. Sorry that you slipped there. I'm really glad I told them not to be too touchy, they usually hold on for longer. Oh and Maggie, you should really meet Maggie." Maggie continued to whistle from an unknown place. "She's this woman with a big hole in her jaw that she uses to whistle. Sometimes she does two notes at once, one through his nose, one through the jaw hole. Other times she’s just bleeding"  
Logan bit his lip, not wanting to tell Remus it doesn't work that way. He looked so happy, so proud of what he'd done. Remus moved a bit closer to Logan, trying to make it look natural. It did not. Logan moved an inch closer to Remus. 

They made brief eye contact. Remus moved closing the six inch gap between them so they were sitting next to each other. Logan rested his head on Remus's shoulder. He felt at peace. Remus and Logan made eye contact. Logan suddenly wanted to do something drastic. He went through all the ways it go wrong and all the ways it could go right. Logan slowly moved his face towards Remus.

Remus closed the gap in a milisecond knocking them down into the liquid. They reappeared two seconds later arms wrapped around each other locked in a kiss. Remus pulled back for a second smiling like a mad man. “Looks like we’re getting into some **juicy** stuff.” Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Remus back into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Deceit hummed as he slipped off his gloves and laid them on his bed. He took out his Lotion and poured some onto his scaly hands. he rubbed it over his scales, sighing in relief as a pleasant feeling washed over his hands. Someone knocked on his door."Who iss it." He asked assuming it was probably Remus but wanting to be sure. "It's Patton." Deceits fingers clenched into fists. "

"How _wonderful_. Unfourtunatly I am very busy, and can't help you right now. But please, come again soon."

"Deceit please. Logan's been missing for two and a half hours now and he's not in his room." Deceit internally groaned. Logan was with Remus and he was certain that was not the answer they wanted to here. He quickly dried his hands and slipped on his gloves. Deceit walked over to the door and opened it to see a very scared looking Patton. Patton looked behind Deceit to see if Logan was in his room. "Thank you for opening the door. Now I know you aren't my biggest fan, I mean if our friendship was rated on a _scale_ it would be-"

"I have _no_ idea where Logan is. He despises me( _lie Logan hates none of the dark sides)_ just as he despises the rest of us. But you are allowed to check the others rooms if they allow you."Virgil, who had been hiding down the hallway, strode up behind Patton. "He's obviously lying. He probably knows where Logan is. He just wants Thomas to fail." Deceit ground his teeth together at this remark. He hated when anyone said that. Not a single side wanted Thomas to fail. Deceit had less moral ways of helping out, Remus was uninetentionally doing it and just wanted to be heard and Apathy. Apathy didn't care.

Patton pouted. "Please you have to help us Deceit, we just want to make sure Logan's safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe." Virgil and Patton spun around. There stood Logan. Deceit sighed with relief, glad that he wouldn't have to cover for Remus and Logan. "Sorry I was doing a checkup on the mindscape to make sure everything was in working order. We must have been moving around each other." Patton hugged Logan holding him tight.

"I thought we lost you. Sorry for getting so freaked out. Now come on I saved some Lunch for you." Before the three of them could leave, Deceit pulled Logan close, making Virgil shout and Patton yelp.

Deceit whispered as quietly as possible to make sure the others couldn't hear. "Left side of the neck near the bottom, might wanna cover it up." Then shoved Logan back towards his friends. As the three of them quickly rushed off, Logan made sure to discreetly adjust his collar to hide the bruise at the bottom of the left side of his neck. He would make sure to thank Deceit later. Thankfully Patton and Virgil remained oblivious.

. . .

It was movie night tonight and Thomas was watching Rapunzel. When it came to movie nights everyone was allowed to come including the dark sides, although Remus was usually the only one to to show up. Deceit was usually busy and Apathy didn't get movies. The others didn't really care. Patton had been the one to make this rule, feeling that movie night should be for everyone.

"Imagine if Rapunzel got sick and just vomited on her hair." Thomas cringed and tried to ignore Remus and focus on Rapunzel who was singing when will my life begin. Remus continued to talk. "Like what if she didn't notice she vomited and just dragged her hair around all day making the entire tower smell like vomit." Roman gave Remus the side eye.

"Forget that. Why didn't Gothel just kidnap another child to hang out with Rapunzel, or I don't know hire someone to come hang out with her. No miserable teen is going to stay locked up in that tower. "  
  


"Everything about this movie is nonsensical." Logan stated. "The whole hair thing is ridiculous, her hair would constantly be dirty and full of bugs."  
"-AND VOMIT." Logan glanced at Remus who was hiding behind the couch in only his boxers. They shared a quick loving look before turning back to the screen as Eugene made his appearance. "You know." Remus said. "If Gothel had gotten a man to come and get Rapunzel teen pregnant and Gothel offered to take care of the child . . . she wouldn't half to worry." Patton looked at Remus horrified

"I know this has been said so many times before, but Eugene . . is smoking hot." Roman said as he ate from a bowl of popcorn. "If he gave me that smolder I would let him steal my priceless crown." Patton who was staring lovingly at the screen just nodded.

"He would be dead from so many hits to the head with a frying pan, that looks a very serious injury and-" He was shushed by Patton and Roman. Remus leaned over the couch. 

"His head would be dented and gushing blood." He whispered. Virgil shivered from his corner. Remus took notice. "It is very easy to kill someone you know. Couple hits to the head with a frying pan and you're dead." Virgil up and left the room, worrying about how Thomas might accidentally kill someone. Patton followed quickly after him arms outstretched for a hug. Logan glared at Remus.

"Don't do that." he mouthed. Remus smoldered at him, trying to imitate Eugene. He was suprisingly good at it. Roman turned around to see Remus smoldering at Logan and felt the basic need to be better than your sibling overcome him. So when Logan turned away from Remus he saw that Roman was smoldering at him from across this room. "W-Why are you doing this." The brothers turned to look at each other, still smoldering. "This- This is disturbing please stop." Logan was ignored. Virgil and Patton walked into the room and paused to take in the strange scene before them. 

"What did we miss?"  
. . .

After the movie ended, Remus quickly disappeared, knowing that he wasn't allowed to stay after the movie. Well he was allowed to, but would probably get glared at if he did. Patton cleaned up the mess while Logan decided to head off to bed early. He wished the others goodnight and headed off to his room. He quickly noticed little scraps of paper on the ground, each with a drawing of a dismembered body part. A foot, a leg, an arm, a hand, all were medically accurate. Logan followed the trail of paper scraps to his room. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There was a large lump under his blanket.

The lump threw off the blanket and shouted. "BOO!" Logan was not startled, but found himself laughing. Remus joined in on Logan's laughter with his own more evil sounding laughing. "Did you like the trail of body parts. I was thinking of bread crumbs, but that's too boring. Imagine if some left a trail of body parts and at the end you found the victims head, revealing who was killed." Logan walked over to his bed and pressed a kiss to Remus's forehead. 

"That would be quite interesting. The police would have to put all the body parts together like a puzzel." Remus nodded. "I'd love to here more about your idea but I'm very tired and need to sleep. Are you staying or leaving." Remus laid back down in the bed and snuggled up in the blankets.

"You're never getting rid of me. I'm stuck to you like a wart." Logan climbed into bed next to Remus and pulled him closer. Remus was still naked except for his boxers and Logan was still wearing his suit.

"I'd really hope not. Warts usually leave. I think a birthmark would be a more appropriate analogy. Logan rested his head against Remus's chest, and let sleep take him. Tonight had been a good night. A real good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan was standing in the middle of a field walking through the grass. Their was a light breeze and the sun was shining down on him. It was peaceful. He couldn't remember how he got there, and that bothered him. The grass around him whispered. _Logan, Logan._ It whispered his name. Logan frowned and reached down to run his hand through the grass. There was quiet again. He looked up and saw someone standing in the distance. Remus. He sighed with relief and began to walk towards Remus.   
Something wrapped around his foot. He looked down to see that the grass was wrapping itself around them. He tried to pull his leg from the grass's grip but it wouldn't let go.

Remus laughed from where he was and Logan realized he was not alone. Standing next to Remus was a woman who was missing a large part of her jaw. It looked like she had been shot in the face. _The whistling woman Maggie,_ he realized . Remus's back was to Logan so he hadn't noticed him yet. Logan opened his mouth to shout when the grass yanked on his leg and dragged him down. He fell forwards and landed face first in the dirt. He spat out some dirt and pressed his hands against the ground attempting to stand. He was yanked backwards and lost the small bit of balance he had.

He dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to stop himself from being dragged away. It wasn't working. He tried to call out to Remus. "RE-" Then dirt was thrown up at him, getting into his mouth and causing him to choke. He spat it out but more kept coming. His stomach flipped as he realized how dire the situation was. He looked upwards and tried yet again to scream for help. "RE-"

Then the sky exploded with color and screams of agony. "Wow that's perfect." He heard Remus yell exited and happy. He was so close but so far. There were more screams of agony and the sky pulsed. Ghostly looking faces appeared in the sky, as if the sky was a sheet and someone was pressing there face against it. It was disturbing yet beautiful and Logan wished that he could be there to watch with Remus. If only he could reach him. More grass wrapped around Logan's legs pulling him farther and farther away.

"REMUS!" He screamed, but was drowned out by the other screams that echoed from the sky. The ground beneath him began to bubble and move and Logan screamed in horror. Hands reached out from the dirt to grab at him, tearing at his clothes and throwing dirt at his face. _It Isn't real. It isn't real._ He screwed his eyes shut and breathed in deep uneven breaths. Eventually his breathing began to even out, and the ground below him stopped bubbling. He opened his eyes.

Thomas's decapitated head sat in front of him face frozen in shock and fear. Logan's breath caught in his throat and fear overtook him. He screamed for Remus again.

And then he woke up. 

Logan gasped sucking gulping breaths of air in. He rested his forehead against Remus's chest and blinked a couple of times. He was in his room and he was safe. He looked up at Remus who was still asleep and smiling. He was in Remus's dream. _Not a dream, a nightmare._ Logan was unaware that sleeping next to one of the Creative twins would mean he had the same dream as them. He had never slept next to Remus before, and he certainly hadn't slept next to Roman before so it was a possibility.

Logan wondered if he should wake him up. He looked again at Remus's peaceful and happy face and decided not to. Even if Remus;s dream had woken him up it wasn't his fault. Remus had been oblivious, or at least Logan hoped he had been oblivious, to the whole. But He was not going back to sleep again. The image of Thomas's decapitated head was still fresh in his mind and still chilled him to the bone. He wrapped an arm around Remus and got comfy. It was nice. He just wished he could go to sleep. 

. . .

Remus woke up after an awesome dream that involved a nightmare sky. He was very confused at first when he felt a warm body against his own, but then he remembered he was not in his own bed. He looked down to see Logan wide awake, looking tired and weary. "You look like shit." He stated without a second thought.  
Logan blinked a couple times before he mumbled. "I was awoken by your dream." Remus swore. He had forgotten about. that. "I saw some disturbing stuff. I tried to call out but you couldn't hear me over . . well over whatever the hell was happening"

Remus sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe I forgot, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was having the time of your life while you were suffering. I was talking to Maggie the whistling woman and she helped me with the sky." He looked deep in thought. "OOH, I know exactly what to do. I can find you next time." He paused. "Unless you don;t want to sleep together again. I don't blame you. That dream was fucking creepy. That damned grass was all over the place"

Logan thought about it. He was terrified out of his mind, but he really wanted to be able to cuddle with Remus. It was worth a shot. "You promise you'll come get me." He asked. Remus nodded. Logan checked the time. "We have an hour before Thomas needs to get up." Remus nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

. . .

Logan was in a field again. He looked around trying to find Remus. He thought he had spotted him when The grass wrapped around his legs again and dragged him to the ground. He fell down again and the feeling of fear enveloped him. He screamed again, hoping that Remus would be able to here him and find him. More dirt was thrown at his face and he was unable to scream more. Before the grass could drag him back a hand grabbed his. He looked up expecting Remus but instead saw Maggie. She smiled at him with rotten and bloodied teeth. He never thought he would be so happy to see a face like hers. She took a cleaver and cut him from the grass before pulling him back to his feet. Remus hugged him as soon as he stood, Logan accepting it.

Remus pointed upwards towards the sky. Logan watched in amazement as sky morphed and changed into what he had seen the first time, and this time Logan could truly enjoy it. The two of them spent the rest of their nap laying in the field watching the hellish sky, Logan asking questions and making theories about what was happening, while Remus listened intently.

"I'd lose my mind if the real world was like that." Logan admitted. "In fact if you weren't here I would still be terrified."

"Their faces of terror excite me. I wanna reach up and feel them."

Yeah that kind of weirded Logan out.

. . .

Patton hummed as he made breakfast for Roman and Virgil. He knew that they could make it themselves but he always insisted on doing it. He poured the milk into the cereal(Roman insisted that cereal must always go first.) and finished spreading the jam. He set down their breakfast in front of both of them. Bacon and eggs for Roman, a bowl of cereal for Virgil (who always insisted that he could easily make it himself) and toast with crofters Jam for the absent Logan. The other two sides glanced at the empty chair briefly and Patton frowned. Logan never slept in. It was already 8:30 and Logan was usually up by 8:00. He should probably go check on him, just to make sure everything was alright.

He left the kitchen and walked down the hall, holding Logan's breakfast. He noticed a couple of paper scraps on the floor but didn't bother investigating. He knocked on the door. "Logan you have to get up." He waited a couple of seconds before knocking again. "Logan."

. Logan opened the door looking frazzled. His clothes were wrinkled and he still had bedhead. Patton had to surpress his giggles at the fact that Logan's hair was sticking three inches up. Patton held out the plate for him. Logan took it. "Thank you Patton." He took a bite and smiled. Damn he loved Crofters.

"No problem kid-AGAGGH." Patton screamed when his eyes drifted upwards and he noticed Remus laying flat on the ceiling. "Logan Remus is on your ceiling." Logan looked up and tried to look as surprised as possible. "Remus get off! And put on some gosh darn clothes." Remus was still in his boxers. Remus fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground on all four feet like a cat. Patton yelped and took a step back. Remus laughed crazily as he ran down the hallway on all fours, back to the darker part of the mind. Patton pouted. "He really can't leave us alone can he."

Logan smiled knowingly."He really can't. Now could you please give me a few minutes to get dressed." 

"Of course." Logan shut his door and Patton walked back down the hallway. He noticed the slips of paper again and decided to finally look at it. He picked it up and cringed when he realized what was drawn on it. A dismembered hand drawn by Remus. He would have to talk to some of the other dark sides about this. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are some suggestive themes. Nothing actually happens but it is hinted at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments. You're all so nice and I'm happy you're enjoying it

Patton walked down the hallway glancing nervously at the doors. He hated walking down the dark side's hallway. He passed by Deceits door and wondered if he should talk to him. He decided not to, knowing that he was not going to be able to have a good _honest_ conversation with a snake like him. He instead went to Apathy's door. Patton didn't like Apathy, but when you needed someone with no bias, he was your guy.

Patton knocked on his door and waited for a few seconds. The door slowly opened a few seconds later. Apathy stood there, uncaring as always. "Hi Patton." He droned.

"Hey Apathy." Patton said in a much cheerier voice. "It's great to see you, it's been so long since we last chatted. I just was wondering if you knew what was going on with Remus. That little Stinkers been hanging around a lot more lately and today he snuck into Logan's room half naked." Apathy blinked a couple of times processing the information. 

"Okay." He spoke. "I guess Remus probably just wants to hang out . . or something." Patton would never say it but he absolutley hated Apathy's slow droning, never changing voice. He sounded like a Robot and not the cool kind. "Yeah . . he was probably hanging out with Logan. I think they romantically like each other." Patton nearly choked on his own spit. "Then again, I never bother to ask what they're doing because I really don't care." Patton's eyes widened as what he was saying sunk in. "Wow you look surprised. I'm going back to my room now. I need to stare at a wall for a couple hours" Apathy turned around and shut the door in Patton's shocked/horrified face. Patton quickly walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen. Logan was there finishing off his toast and arguing with Roman while Virgil watched amused. Logan looked up and waved. _How could he do this to us. How could he betray Thomas?_ He thought. He waved back and plastered a fake smile on his face. He would talk to Logan about this later. And he would make sure that Remus would not be visiting him.

. . .

Remus had been waiting for Patton to leave for what felt like ages. Morality had been sitting where the dark and light hallways coloring. It was like he was watching for him. Maybe he would half to go another day. But he really needed to talk to Logan. He had so many questions and kisses for his favorite nerd. If only Patton would move. _Come on you joke of a person, Let me through_. 

Remus racked his brain to try and think of another’s way through. Then it hit him. He can just go through Romans side of the imagination. If he got caught he would probably get screamed at by Roman, but it was worth the risk if it meant he could get to his cutie with a bootie. He sped off to his room and jumped into the coffin. He shut the lid and waited in anticipation. Logan’s dad wasn’t going to stop his boyfriend from coming over. 

The coffin shook as he traveled to his side of the imagination. 

He sprinted through the whispering grass, kicking away what look like a rat fused with a dog that jumped at him, and headed towards the well that connected the two brothers worlds. He spotted it up ahead and hurried his pace. He jumped head first into the well, n and screamed in excitement as he fell down the seemingly endless well. His descent began to slow until he was basically floating downwards. His foot touched cold water and he slowly sunk down into the well water. A pulley system with a pail was next to him, so he could pull himself back up next time.

Remus swam down through the water. After about 30 seconds of swimming he broke the surface of the water. He grabs the pail next to him and climbs into it. He grabs the rope and begins to pull himself up. _Logan here I come_

_. . ._

Logan was sitting on his bed reading. It was one of the medical books Remus had let him borrow. He set down the book and went back to his calendar. His relationship with Remus still came second to keeping Thomas organized and thinking logically. He couldn’t just skimp out on his job, no matter how tempting it was.

He was trying to decide when the next Sanders sides video should come out when the door was practically thrown open behind him. Logan knew who it was without even having to turn around. There was giggling behind him. Then arms wrapped around him and someone kisses the nape of his neck. Logan smiled and leaned back into the touch. He turns around and pulls Remus into a kiss. 

Remus pulls an inch away. “If I drank a bunch of alcohol and imeadiatly threw up into your mouth, would you get drunk?” Logan chuckled. “And would I still be drunk.”

“We’ll figure it out later.” Logan said before pulling Remus back into the kiss. Remus rested his hand on his hips and pulled Logan closer. Logan wrapped his hands around his neck. Then Remus began to shake his hips side to side starting slow before speeding up. Logan tensed confused, only to be pulled into the crazy swaying. Then Remus lifted Logan Off the ground and the spun them around. Logan gasped and held on tighter to Remus as he half danced half spazzed out. Then he attempted to do the waltz, thinking that Logan would prefer this kind of dancing opposed to his more spastic style. Logan tripped over his feet and seemed to confused to even attempt to dance.

"Come on dance with me nerd." Remus teased.

"I don't know how?" Logan confessed.

Remus scoffed. "Just shake your butt. Or step back and forth or something. Not all dances are organized, I mean do you see me. I look like a corpse puppet." Logan looked down at his feet and began to sway side to side, shifting from foot to foot. Remus began sway with him, although he was doing it with much more force and pizazz. He pulled away from Logan to show off some of his stunning moves, doing an exaggerated body roll and putting on the most dramatic sexy face you could imagine, biting hi slip and raising his eyebrows up and down.

"If you're trying to seduce me this way, it's not working." Remus pouted then moon walked his walked his way back to Logan, licking his lips. "Still not working." Remus did a horrible attempt at twerking.. Logan turned around. "This is the least sexually aroused I have ever felt." Remus moved beside him and smirked raising his eyebrows. He whispered something in Logan's ear before moving away. Logan turned a shade of pink.

"That works. But at night. Can't risk any other sides finding us." Remus pouted but didn't say anything. At least the answer wasn't never

"Well fine. But I'm going to sneak into your room the in the creepiest way you can possibly imagine ." Remus promised. . "Anyways, I've had this question on my mind that I really need your answer for." Logan nodded interested. "What would it feel like to be cut in half." Logan opened his mouth to respond but Remus stopped him. "I know you're going to say painful, but I don't want that. I want juicy details.'

Logan thought for a second. "You know I don't know. We should get Thomas to look it up."

"Won't that get you in trouble."

"Not if nobody finds out." Logan responded with a sly smile.

. . .

Thomas laid in bed getting ready to go to sleep. _What would it feel like to get cut in half._ Thomas groaned. That was Remus. _Come on just look it up and be done with it._ Thomas tried to ignore his own thoughts and pulled his blanket over his head, as if that would somehow block out his own thoughts. _What would it feel like._ Thomas sat up and bed and picked his phone up off the dresser. He quickly googled what Remus wanted to know. 

"Agonizingly painful, brain would block out pain. Don't know never been sawed in half." Thomas mumbled. "There you happy?" There was no answer inside his head. "Oh, you actually left. . . I talk to myself a lot don't I.

. . .

Remus was pouting in the living room with Logan. "We didn't learn anything. I wanted to know all the gruesome details." Remus complained.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I mean what did you expect. Most people who are sawed in half don't live to-"He trailed off as he noticed Patton standing behind Remus looking dissapointed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other sides come off as jerks. They are not completely unsympathetic just ignorant.

Logan for once in his life had no idea what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say. Patton simply stared at him, looking hurt and betrayed. _Did I really do anything wrong though._ Logan thought. “Remus . . We were just trying to answer a question Remus had, so he wouldn’t pester Thomas about it.”

“Apathy told me aBout you two.” Patton said, looking scarily numb. Logan’s heart beat faster. “He Said you were romantically involved. I didn’t want to believe him, but I don’t know why he would lie.” Patton shifted from foot. “How long have you two been together.”

“5 days. I’m sorry Patton for not telling you but I was worried you’d get upset.”

”Upset?” Patton said. “You’re with Remus, You were just hurting Thomas by having him look up those horrible things. Do you not care about him anymore. Who am I kidding, you’re smooching with Remus. How could you do this to us?” Remus growled at Patton’s rant and grabbed Logan’s hand.

”I can’t deal with this alone.” Logan realized what he was going to do and silently pleaded with him not to. “ROMAN."

Roman immediately rose up. "Patton, what has caused you so much dist- What is he doing here." He said upon noticing Remus. His eyes drifted to their hands. "Oh no. Remus what are you doing."

"They're doing Hanky Panky." Patton exclaimed distressed. 

Roman gasped. "Logan I thought you were immune to his tricks. Then again he is my evil twin, so who knows what evil tricks he has up his sleeve." Roman brandished his sword and pointed it at their intertwined hands. Remus instinctively stepped in front of Logan to protect him. "Don't worry my unusual nerdy damsel. I will save you."

"Okay this is a misunderstanding." Logan began but Roman cut him off.

"Now pull out your sword brother and duel with me. I really want to use this sword I just got it sharpened." Remus sighed. He wouldn't mind a sword fight right now, those were always fun. 

"Hey I'm not doing anything brother, in fact I haven't done anything wrong tonight yet except ask one simple little question. Isn't it a little evil to try and fight someone who hasn't done anything wrong just because you think they might have or will. Its like seeing a ray outside and blowing its brains out because it might come into your house."

"Well maybe it's because you're saying stuff like that." Patton desperately argued. "You're scaring Thomas and me."

"Remus is right, he hasn't done anything wrong tonight." That got him shocked looks. "So please just think for a second. Let us explain."

Virgil rose up quickly. "I heard what was going on."

"Well this is horrible." Logan mumbled. 

Virgil turned to the others twitching slightly. "Look I know this probably just me freaking out, but if Logan's this close to the dark sides, Maybe he's becoming one. I switched from bad to good and it looks like he's doing the opposite." Virgil glared at Logan.

Logan sighed getting more frustrated by the second. "You are making too big of a deal out of this. Yea Remus and I are romantically involved-" 

Patton burst into tears interrupting Logan in the process. "Roman we're losing him." Patton flung himself into Roman crying. Roman raised his sword.

"Don't worry he can still be saved." Roman insisted.

"Please just let me talk." Logan begged his fists clenching with anger, squeezing Remus's hand just a little too tight.

"You are a traitor." Virgil snarled. 

"Remus and I-"

"Fight me foul twin."

"If you would-"

"Roman I can't lose him."

"Just be quiet for one sec-"

"It might already be too la-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Logan screamed finally snapping. Tears of frustratiob, anger and sadness rolled down his cheeks and he breathed rapidly inhaling through clenched teeth.

Remus looked at Logan in awe, unaware that he was even capable of showing intense emotions like that. The other sides finally quieted and looked at Logan.

Logan tried to explain. "Remus and I are together because we . . We . . work together . . Well and . . And . . SHIT." Logan ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't think of what to say. Not a damn thing. "Remus please just take me back to you room." He wiped his tears away. I need . . Ill explain when I'm there."

Remus nodded and turned to the others giving them his best scowl. "Logan wait-." But Logan was already gone. The three remaining sides turned to each other.

Roman finally lowered his sword. "Soooo what now?."

. . .

Logan and Remus stood in front of an abandoned shack in Remus's side of the imagination. 

"Will this do." Remus asked. Logan nodded. Remus handed Logan his mace and the two walked inside.

Logan had never let anyone see him like that. It had happened a few times before, where emotions got the better of him, but he had always been alone. He also knew that the only thing that got him out of the funk was to destroy his room.

But this was so much better.

Logan stepped into shack. There was an open cupboard filled with plates, a molding wooden table. Some small beds and a small shelf of books.

Logan raised the mace and brought it down onto the table. He watched in satisfaction as the table broke in half. Logan continued to pummel the furniture while Remus through the plates too the ground, watching with delight as each one shattered into a million tiny pieces. 

Logan smashed the mace through the window making a large hole. Then the bookshelf. Books tumbled down to the ground, and Logan used one to smash the remaining f pieces of the window. Once Remus was done destroying all the dishes, Logan destroyed the cupboard, then moved to the books dropping the mace so he could pick them up and rip the pages out.

Remus and Lohan continued with this until the entirety of the house was destroyed. Then Remus handed Logan a match. Remus poured the gasoline. The two of them exited the house and Logan out the match. Then with a loud slightly crazed laugh he through it into the house.

The two of them stood there laughing as the entire house burst into flames. Then Logan's laughter began to change. Then it was crying. Logan fell to his knees as the realization that he might have just lost his friends hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

All the light sides, excluding Logan, sat on the couch, thinking silently. Their minds were all buzzing with thoughts. Patton rocked back and forth, and was curled up into a tight little ball. Every few minutes he would sniffle or let out a small sob. He was convinced that they had just lost Logan, and that was slowly tearing him apart. Roman was thinking about how he would have totally won against Remus in a sword fight. It didn't even have to be to save Logan, he just wanted to have a good sword fight with his twin brother. Isn't that what everyone wanted. Virgil was just worrying about . . well everything. Virgil was shaking at this point as he questioned ever thing he had done in the past hour.

Patton reached out Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. Patton patted Virgil's head and hummed an old nursery rhyme Thomas had learned when he was a child. "He'll come back. I promise."

Patton woke up with Thomas. He yawned and stretched, being careful not to wake the still sleeping Virgil. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Logan standing there. Logan looked at him once, but didn't say anything. He took his usual spot as Thomas started to get ready. 

"You have enough time to make a decent breakfast. I would suggest an omelette with veggies and meat" Thomas nodded and got to work. Virgil rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

"You might burn your hand on the stove." Virgil warned. His eyes widened when he noticed Logan. "Hey Logan. You here by yourself?" Logan ignored Virgil and helped Thomas make breakfast. Patton and Virgil exchanged nervous glances. "Look Logan about yesterday, I may have gone a little too far. I shouldn't have said you were a dark side. I was just saying it's something that could happen if you keep hanging out with sides like Remus. Just think about it okay."

"Yeah kiddo, you know we love you right?" Patton asked. Logan paused, thinking. 

"I think we both have things to think about." Logan said before going back to his work. Patton laughed nervously which only earned him a glare. Logan adjusted his glasses and went back to helping Thomas.

. . .

Logan was just as cold for the rest of the day. He hardly responded to anything the sides to him, and refused to even look at them if they mentioned Remus. Patton took it the hardest. Roman was hurt. Virgil was nervous. He still secretly thought that Logan was going, or already was a dark side. So he glared and hissed whenever he even dared to look at him. Or at least he did until Patton begged him to stop. He didn't want to make Patton more upset than he already was. The mindscape was tense that night. Logan went to his room, making sure to lock his door tight.

Patton stayed with Virgil until he fell asleep before heading off to his own room. Roman couldn't fall asleep. After a few hours of restlessness he headed to the imagination.

. . .

Roman walked through his side of the imagination. It was nighttime and the sky was clear. He looked up at the sky, seeing the hundred of thousands of stars looking right back at him. He dragged his sword behind him, letting the tip drag through the dirt. He spotted the well up ahead and his grip on the sword tightened. He practiced swinging it as he approached the well. He looked down and thought about what he was about to do. Then he jumped in. He howled with excitement as he plummeted down towards the water. His descent slowed and he floated the last few feet down into the clear water. He swam to the other side and just like Remus had done yesterday, and emerged in murky water. The metal pail bumped into his forehead and he grabbed it, hoisting himself into it, before grabbing the rope so he could start pulling himself up.

He quickly reached the top and climbed out. He fell but quickly got up. _How long has it been since I've visited this side of the imagination. A couple months? Half a year._ The area was familiar to him, no matter how long it had been. He moved through the whispering grass, cutting it if it tried to wrap around his legs. He walked first to the village. Once he was within a 20 yard radius of it the smell of rotting flesh and body odor hit him like a truck. He gagged but kept on moving. The streets were completely empty except for a single corpse that lay rotting in the middle of the road. All the houses look dark inside, and Roman wondered if Remus was sleeping in any of them. He didn't feel like checking all the houses, so he looked to see if any had lights coming from inside. He passed by a burnt down house and stopped for a second, wondering what caused it.

A couple of rats ran over his boots and he yelped, swinging his sword wildly trying to hit one. He missed all of them. His eyes darted around to see if anyone had seen him acting like a fool. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no one.

He spotted a kit house one at the end of the street. A small glow in it's window. He quickened his pace pulling his sword up in front of him in case Remus jumped out. He smiled at the thought of getting to fight Remus. There swords would clash and rip each others clothes while they moved around the village trying to get the upper hand on one another. Then Roman would kick his feet from under Remus and press the tip of his sword against Remus's neck and say. "Better luck next time." Then they would laugh and Remus would swear he would get his revenge someday. 

Roman reached the house and peered through the window. Someone dressed in black pajama's was inside hunched over the desk reading, a lit candle sitting next to him. Roman moved from the window and went to the door. He grabbed the handle and slowly twisted the door open.

"Hello Remu-" The person began to say as they turned around to see Roman standing at the door, sword raised above his head. "Are . . . are you going to kill me." Roman quickly dropped the sword to his side as Logan stood up from the desk and began to back away looking scared. 

"Aaah sorry, I was looking for Remus." Logan eyed his sword, and Roman quickly realized that saying that did not help his case at all. "I promise I wasn't going to kill him, I just wanted to have a small non fatal sword fight. For fun." Logan raised his eyebrows as if to say _really._ Roman sighed. So you're still hanging out with Remus, or at least I'm assuming that since you're here. You were really distant today."

Logan looked confused for a second before the realization hit him. "Oh well, you guys were, in Remus's words not mine, big gaping Assholes to me." Roman had to physically stifle his laughter. "He was very angry, I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you." Roman removed his hand from his mouth and cleared his throat.  
"You do know we're just worried about you, right?" Logan asked. Logan chuckled. "I was fine until you guys intervened. I was very, very upset yesterday and I had to let it out physically. I don't know if you saw it on your way here, but I destroyed a house because I was so mad at you three. I will try to be more open tomorrow, but I am tired and stressed, and I can and will avoid you if I need to. Understood." Roman simply nodded.

Logan sighed. "Good. Now I don't know why, but Remus also really wants to fight you. He was very dissapointed that he didn't get to do it yesterday. He's at the weapons shop a few doors down." Roman nodded again and exited the house, casting one last glance back at Logan. He looked tired and worn. 

. . .

Logan could hear the two brothers fighting and laughing for about an hour. Soon after they had finished fighting, Remus returned. He threw the door open, nearly breaking it off it's already weak hinges. He was covered in dirt and his hair looked like a birds nest. "Oh I'll beat him someday." He said. "I'm getting better every time. " He hugged Logan from behind. "How's my favorite nerd doing. Hope Roman didn't pester you too much."

"Only a little. I feel a lot calmer than I did this morning. The day to myself truly did wonders." Logan leaned back into Remus turning his head to look at Remus. "I almost exposed him when Roman asked about today. He didn't seem to notice. He's just as thick headed as you."

"Ouchie. Anyhoo, that fight really took it out of me. You ready for bed, think you'll be able to be around the asshats. Because like, we could just fake your death and voila . . no more Logan. We'll attend the funeral as different people. Wouldn't that be fun my cutie patootie "

"Your names never cease to amaze me Remus. Lets go to bed."  
. . .

Logan walked down the dark sides hallway. He transformed back into Deceit. "Well that was fun." He walked into his room and slammed the door. Logan would owe him for that nightmare of a day


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away.  
> Warning: Descriptions of Gore

Remus dragged the blade across Logan's arm, watching in awe as the skin split and bled. Logan watched Remus worked, intrigued. Remus cut deeper, past the skin, down to the fat. "I still think Thomas could have been a doctor if he really wanted to." Logan remarked as Remus pulled away from his arm. Logan watched the blood bubble. "The human body is truly amazing isn't it. We could find out so much about it right in here, and Thomas would never have to see. Logan snapped his fingers, and the split skin mended itself, the blood evaporating, leaving his arm, clean as ever. 

"It's amazing the things you can do in here." Remus agreed. "Although I'm unsure if wounds would heal so easily in my imagination."

”We can test it sometime. A small cut. If it vanishes, we're safe, if it doesn't, we'll be wary. I'm exited to test the boundries with you." He held out his hand for Remus. After yesterdays break he was ready to see the others again. He better understood where they were coming from now. Even though he still felt off, and that going back would be a bad idea. Something deep within him churned, and his vision faded for just a second. Remus gave him a worried look as he teetered slightly.

He was fine.

. . .

Logan walked back into the living room and worked with the others, pretending as if nothing had happened. The others seemed to be doing the same. Virgil glared, but said nothing, and Patton looked at him pitifully. But he didn't mind. He knew that if he really tried he could fix it. He was planning to pull them aside to have a direct conversation with each of them. And Patton was first. Partway through the day Logan pulled Patton into the stairway, away from the others. Roman was too busy to notice, while Virgil simply hissed before slipping on some headphones.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing." He asked, his smile clearly forced. Logan took one of Patton's hands in both of his. Patton looked down at their hands and whimpered. "Are you okay?" He said his voice cracking slightly.

"I want to talk to you about what happened two days ago." Patton's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears. _No No No don't cry please don't cry. "_ I know you don't approve of our relationship, but I want you to know that is is healthy. Everything has been consensual and I am very very happy. You don't even have to see him. I would never intentionally hurt Thomas and I will always put him before my relationships.”

Patton nodded tearfully. “I know kiddo, I’m just worried about you. We need you to be safe. I don’t know what we’d do without you, and Remus just seems . . Dangerous.” Logan understood where Patton was coming from. But he understood the risks and he honestly enjoyed them.

”I know, but you have to trust me. I know what I’m doing and I know I can take care of myself. You don’t have to talk to him or see him, I promise. But my let my private business stay private. It would be . . . Unfortunate, if my fatherly figure wouldn’t Want me because of who I’m with.”

Tears rolled down Patton’s cheeks, before he let out a loud sob and wrapped his arms around Logan. “Oh Logan, I’m so sorry, I love you so much, please forgive me.” Logan hugged back, warmth spreading in his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, holding Patton close to him.

”I love you too Patton.” He said quietly. This only made Patton cry harder. 

His eyes burned dully and then-

_Dissect him_

Logan grunted in surprise, his grip on Patton tightening as the thought hit him hard, blocking out any other thought in his mind. His eyes flew open wide with surprise and horror. Virgil was at the bottom of the stairs watching them. At first he seemed just miffed, but as soon as Logan and him made eye contact, his expression changed.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His hands covered his mouth and he took a few slow steps back. His face twisted into a snarl, before he turned and ran away, leaving Logan confused, and honestly quite scared. Virgil was . . . Scared of him.

His eyes burned dully again as Patton pulled away from the hug and faced Logan. “Why don’t we bake some cookies. That always makes me feel better.” Logan nodded and followed Patton to the kitchen, his mind buzzing. He could hardly bare to look at Patton, knowing that he had un ironically thought that about him. He tried to act as normal as possible while he baked with Patton, not wanting to worry him anymore.

. . .

Logan sat on his bed reading. He had been in his room for about an hour now, and he was starting to feel better about earlier. Thoughts of dissection and surgery had been running through his head ever since earlier today with Patton. But in here he was starting to feel more like himself. He was listening to a podcast on the human minds trying to find how to help Thomas function as best as he could. 

There was a knock on his door. “Come on.” He answered.

The door opened to reveal a furious looking Virgil. “I saw what you did earlier.” He snarled looking Logan up and down. I knew it, I knew you were one of them.” Logan tilted his head confused. Virgil made an unintelligible sound of anger. “Don’t play stupid, I saw it, with your . . Your eyes. You’re a fucking monster.” Virgil was shaking and his breath was in short bursts.

Logan stood up slowly. “Virgil, I don’t know what you’re talking about, do want to sit and talk about..” He took a step towards Virgil. “Name 5 things-“

” **Don’t you FUCKING dare come near me**.” He yelled his voice now layered. Logan quickly moved back. Virgil punched the wall. **“I fucking hate you, you . . Piece of shit. You wanna hurt Patton you wanna hurt all of us. Just go with your boyfriend and stay away from us”** Virgil sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away furiously with his sleeve.

Logan stared at Virgil wide eyed. Virgil ran out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Logan standing there like a fool, his heart aching painfully in his chest. He didn’t cry. He didn’t do anything. He just stood there and let the words sink in. 

“He . . . He hates me.” He repeated. The aching in his chest grew worse. He didn’t want to bother Patton with this, and other than him there was only really one person who could make it go away.

. . .

Logan sat in the odd, not wet blood bath in the middle of the forest. He was naked other than his boxers and was leaning on Remus, his head rested on his shoulder. Remus had his arm wrapped around Logan as he ranted in his, as usual, calm voice “He said he hated me Remus. He was angry. I’ve never seen him that angry before, not even at Deceit. Can I stay with you another night?”

Remus thought about it. “Well, three nights in a row is quite a long-“ Logan looked up. “Fine, But I’m going to bone you so hard that . . Why the fuck can’t I think of something to say. Oh this moments gonna haunt me Logan.”

Logan chuckled and closed his eyes. There was that familiar burning sensation. His mind blocked out Remus as he went on and on in descriptive detail on how to properly ‘bone’ someone. But all Logan could focus on, was Remus’s chest. Pale skin stretched over a skeleton and muscle. It rose with every breath and fell with every exhale.

”And then I would put in-“ Remus stopped mid sentence as Logan rammed his hand into his chest. Remus looked down at the new hole in his chest. “Logan . . Why did you do that?”

Logan’s mind was on repeat as he slowly pulled out Remus’s heart, blood covering his hand And forearm. Must see heart, must see heart, must see heart. Logan laughed insanely as the heart spewed blood over him. Remus put his finger inside the hole in his chest, examining the ripped flesh and shattered bone. He looked up to see Logan staring down at the heart with bright green pupils.

Logan blinked and his eyes went back to normal. He dropped the heart and threw himself backwards. “Well That was something.” Remus stated nonchalantly. He snapped his fingers and the flesh and bone mended itself together. Logan curled up into a ball at the other side of bath. He hugged himself, trying to understand what had just happened.

Remus swam over To Logan and wrapped an arm around. “Maybe we should go to your room tonight.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gets pretty suggestive. No sex but it's heavily alluded too.

Logan didn’t want to go back to his room. It was too close to the others, especially when he was acting like this. He was lucky that has impulses had overtaken him when he was with Remus. He didn’t want to even think about what would have happened if he had done that to one of the others. But Remus was adamant and insisted. He even looked slightly worried, a feeling not usually shown by a side like him.

Remus led Logan to his bed and they climbed in together. Remus held Logan close to him and Logan listened to the beating of his heart. Remus bit his tongue, holding back any disturbing thoughts that raced through his mind. It was hard but he managed. He wondered if he should rip Virgil to pieces for saying things like that to Logan. Maybe he could slip some spiders into his room or hair, or food. Images of a terrified Virgil popped into his mind and an evil grin spread across his face. But a small voice inside his head began to argue that angering Virgil would only make his suspicions worse. Logan's room was rubbing off on him.

Logan's mind was still filled with gruesome yet interesting images. At the moment he was fixated on what would happen if someone jumped into a black hole. Burned to a crisp, stretched and broken, ripped apart molecule by molecule. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he just wanted to go to sleep. He rolled away from Remus and curled up on himself. He pressed his hands against the side of his head, as if that could contain all the thoughts and ideas he wanted to say.

"Just tell me." Remus said as he moved closer to Logan. "It gets worse the longer you keep it inside. And don't spare any of the gruesome details. Trust me . ." He smiled toothily. "I don't mind."

Logan rolled back over and began to slowly speak. "Well I'm thinking about what would happen if someone went inside a black hole, and how they would die." Remus listened intently, making sure to keep eye contact with Logan. Logan quickly sped up. "And how they would most likely be torn to shreds on a molecule level after being distorted to a level in which they no longer resemble a human being. I'd like to see that someday just to get a basic understanding of what it would look like." Remus nodded and moved closer. "And we've never seen a dead body before have we. Wouldn't it be amazing to study a dead body." Remus was a few inches from him now.

"It really would be wouldn't it-" Logan pounced on Remus and the two of the tumbled to the floor tangled in blankets.Logan climbed onto Remus throwing the blanket away. His arms wrapped around Remus and as he straddled him. Logan's hands grabbed at Remus's undershirt. _He almost never wears a shirt when sleeping, why bother tonight._ Remus laughed maniacally. "Damn and I thought I was the horny one." Logan rolled his eyes and sat up crossing his arms in front of his chest, embarrassed. "Hey, I'm not judging, this is like the sexiest thing I have seen in years, and I watch so much porn." He laughed again while Logan scoffed, still embarrassed.

"I did not need to know about that. And I have no idea why watching others have intercourse makes people feel aroused. They're not apart of it why does it effect them." Remus laughed loudly again, snorting every few seconds. His laughter was contagious and Logan couldn't help the giggles that escaped in. The two of the just laughed there on the floor. The laughter slowly died out, and Logan's mind flashed with images that would probably make Patton cry. He had tackled Remus for a reason. He uncrossed his arms and pulled Remus into a kiss. Remus's hands found his hips, holding Logan in place on top of him. Logan's eyes glowed bright green as he pressed himself against Remus, illuminating his face in a beautiful yet eerie way. Remus had to bite his tongue to hold back a comment about how Logan looked just like a dark side. Logan might bite his head off. Not that he would mind.

Logan broke away breathing heavily, mind still buzzing. 

"Lets test the boundaries."

. . .

Logan opened his eyes and groaned. His entire body ached. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Remus." He said. "Was this us or was someone murdered.

Remus moaned in response and pulled his pillow over his head. Logan simply examined the room. He hadn’t forgotten last nights events, he just didn't think it would make the room look like this. His desk was knocked over and pens were scattered across the floor. There were small splotches of blood on the carpet and small dents in the wall. Remus pulled the pillow from over his head and looked at the room as well.

We were really rowdy weren’t we. Logan nodded. Remus had scratch marks all over his back and Logan was certain that he was covered in bruises from his neck down. He snapped his fingers to try and get them to disappear, but nothing happened. Remus frowned and snapped his fingers as well. Nothing.

Logan just sat in bed for a moment staring at the dented wall. “Fuck.”

Remus giggled. “Wise words. Oh we’re so screwed.” Logan put his head in his hands. “Do you at least feel better.”   
Logan thought for a moment. “Yes, my thoughts are much more appropriate now thankfully. I have no idea what I would have done if my mind was stuck like that. Patton would be horrified.” Remus rolled over so he was closer to Logan.

“Aww, I’m going to miss that. The horrendous things you said really puckered my butt hole.”   
Logan stared him down. “What does that even mean?”

Remus shrugged. Logan huffed and slowly got out of bed. "Maybe the bruises and scratches aren't going away because we did this to each other. Maybe it only works if we use objects that you or I summoned." Remus kicked the pillow off the bed. Logan picked it up and put it back in his place. "We should probably clean up. It's a mess and here, and if any of the other sides saw this, they would assume that someone was murdered in here." Remus was asleep again.

Logan walked over to the bed and shoved Remus off. Remus screamed as he fell off the bed. 

"FINE I'LL CLEAN YOUR STUPID ROOM

. . . 

Virgil watched Logan walk into the kitchen. He looked more confident. _Because he's a dark side, he's confident because he's going to kill everyone._

Virgil still hadn't told anyone about what he'd seen yet, he was anxious about it believe it or not. He knew deep down that not all the dark side's were that bad. But what they acted like was bad enough. Virgil had changed, he was better than them, he knew it. He believed that anyone who willingly sides with Wrath deserved a bad reputation. Logan and him made eye contact for a second, and Virgil snarled. Logan quickly broke eye contact, looking hurt.

_ It's an act, he's going to hurt Patton, we'll lose Logic and he'll be replaced by a monster. _

Virgil couldn't let that happen. He needed to keep Roman and Patton safe. Especially Patton, since he was the most gullible and most easily hurt. He wouldn't let the dark sides win. Logan thought he could hide everything but he couldn't. Virgil saw the weird eyes, he saw Logan sneaking off to the dark hallway, and he saw the outline of a bruise underneath the layer of foundation crudely smeared over his neck. _Probably got the makeup from Deceit._

Virgil watched as Logan talked to Patton as if nothing was wrong.

_ I need to stop him. _


	12. Chapter 12

It was another movie night in the mindscape. Roman was dressed in captain hook pajama's and sat slouched at the end of the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. Virgil was wedged between Roman and Patton, deciding to sit on the couch like a normal person today, just so he could be closer to the sides. He was dressed in his usual nightmare before Christmas onezie. Patton was leaning against Virgil, swaddled up in a blanket with only his face visible. Logan was wearing . . . the usual dress shirt and tie. Deceit was sitting next to Logan, holding a large cup of tea and a bowl of ice cream. Remus had moved from behind the couch ad instead was sitting on the floor in front of Logan, wrapped up in a large, puke green, blanket. Virgil eyed Logan suspiciously as Remus rested his head on his head on Logan's leg. His eyes were then drawn to Deceit who was flicking his snake tongue at his ice cream. _Why does he eat it like that?_

"Deceit give me your hat." Roman commanded. Deceit grumbled something under his breath and threw his hat at Roman. "Okay everyone, put your papers in. I promise I didn't rig it this time." Everyone put their papers in the hat. He took a quick look at them. "Very interesting." He closed his eyes and rummaged through the hat. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Yes, Mean girls. Who picked that." Deceit raised his hand. "You have EXCELLENT Taste. Let us watch."

While the five sides watched, Virgil glared. He watched in disgust and horror as Logan and Remus held hands. Remus looked calm, and happy. Virgil’s face softened. Remus was happy. He thought back to when Thomas was younger, and Deceit am definitely him were still close. He remembered the day Remus stumbled into their lives after the split. How Remus had sat in the hallway sobbing and crying for his brother for days, because he didn’t have a room yet. Deceit had held him, only letting go when Remus stared him right in the eye, and asked if he ate a cob of corn whole, would he shit it out whole.

Remus was still close to him. Then had despised each other for years, but they were almost frenemies. **I was jaded, blind I as still under Deceits control.**

Virgil shook his head and focused on the screen. He needed to just watch the movie and relax. He could make plans later. He was so focused on relaxing, that he didn’t notice Deceit and Roman smiling coyly at each other as they discussed Mean Girls.

. . .

”So I saw that you were chatting with my brother tonight.” Remus teased as him and a Deceit. Deceit smiled and flushed slightly. “Holy moly, man crushed by a zamboni. Does somebody have a crush.” Deceit rolled his eyes while Remus cackled. “Don’t act like it’s such a bad thing. Being in a relationship is nice, you feel loved, you have someone who understands, Andy the sex is great.” Deceit punched Remus in the shoulder. Then they ran right into Wrath.

Remus instinctively hid behind Deceit. Wrath stood there amused and as always angry. He wore his usual sweater and jeans. His face was covered in bruises, and his knuckles were bloody and bruised. He looked like he was in a punching mood. Remus shivered, hoping that he wouldn’t become a punching bag again. Deceit stood his ground.

”Hello Wrath.” Deceit said coldly. He and Wrath had used to be closer, until he started taking his anger out on the other sides. Wrath snarled at Deceit. Deceit still cared, but his feelings were duller “What a pleasure to run into yo7 here.” Wrath sniffed and crossed his arms.

”Your voice is making my head hurt.” He said through clenched teeth.

Deceit reached into his pocket and pulled out a stressball.” He handed it to Wrath. “Is someone angry.” Wrath nodded. “How angry?”

”Very.” He responded through clenched teeth. He squeezed the stressball so hard that it popped. “I’m going to talk to them. Deceit shook his head, but Wrath pushed past him. Remus yelped And leaped away. Deceit walked after Wrath. He knew that when Wrath went to talk to angry people, his goal was to make it worse.

Deceit followed Wrath all the way through the light sides hallway and to Virgil’s room. Deceit wasn’t suprised in the slightest that Virgil wasn’t the angry one. Deceit grabbed Wrath’s arm, trying to stop him. Wrath threw his elbow back, sending Deceit tumbling backwards into the wall.

Wrath flung the door open.

. . .

Virgil had been seething by himself when Wrath had barged in. He had backed away, pressing his back against the wall, trying to create as much distance as possible between them. “Virgil.” Wrath said. “I need to warn you.” Virgil shook his head. J didn’t trust a word that came out of Wraths mouth. “Logan, I can feel him, he’s angry very angry.” Deceit stumbled into the room.

”Lies, LIES.” He shouted before Wrath shoved him away. Virgil was faced with an odd dilemma at the moment, one of the two of them was right while the other was lying.

And he was sure he knew which was which,


	13. Chapter 13

Logan was sleeping Remus’s world that night. He had come to the conclusion that he could stay in Remus’s room, but only for one night at a time. They could switch. Remus was slightly more anxious and quiet that night, saying that Wrath had visited. Logan had met Wrath a couple of times, and they had not gotten along. Tonight Remus clung onto Logan as they slept, practically draped across the logical side.

Logan was peacefully sleeping, having been able to forget about all his problems momentarily. 

Then he awoke with a strangled scream, sitting upwards. His head spun as he looked around the room trying to figure what was wrong. His head pounded and there was a dull aching pain in his chest, with sporadic stabs of ice cold pain that lasted for only a second. It felt like his body was being stretched and torn and- Logan's eyes widened. He had been cut off from his room, He ran over to Remus's bed and shook it. Remus awoke quickly.

"What's happening, I hope I didn't miss any death." He noticed Logan's terrified face and felt a familiar pang of fear in his chest. "Those . . those poopy, stinking, FUCKING bastards. . They locked us in here." Logan nodded as he leaned against a wall. He was completely separated from his room and it honestly felt like a limb had been sliced off. Remus jumped out of bed and ran to Logan. Logan placed his hands on Remus's shoulders trying to stay upright. The pain and dizziness was slowly fading, but Logan still felt weak. His legs shook violently Andy he could feel vomit rising in his throat.

"Are you dying?" Remus asked, clearly panicking. Logan couldn’t answer, too focused on not throwing up his donner "No you can't die, you need to die a cooler death, like getting eaten by a T-Rex." He placed his hand on Logan's back and the other under his knees, and picks Logan up so he's carrying him bridal style. " Quickly, TO THE COFFIN!" He kicked the door open with his foot, tearing it off it's hinges and sending it falling to the ground. Remus sprinted out the house and down the street. Logan held onto Remus's shoulders, both impressed, and terrified by the fact that Remus can sprint while holding him. They passed by a couple run down and sick looking villagers, before finally exiting the village.

Remus runs through the field, heavily berating any grass that tries to slow him down. He watched in satisfaction as the grass shrunk away in shame. Remus could see the outline of the coffin, just up ahead and .. . it was smashed in. 

Remus stopped dead in his tracks. His beautiful coffin had been broken in half. That was the coffin Roman had made for him so he could go into imagination land, since they only had one portal, because before the split that was all they needed. But now his beautiful portal was ruined, and the two of them would have to find another way out. He had known that the portal was blocked, but he didn't think it would be that serious. He thought that the door would just Been nailed shut like last time.

Then Remus's chest exploded with pain for just a second, and an image of Roman's world flashed through his mind. Whatever monster that was doing this had cut out the portal between the two sides of the imagination. Which meant that the two of them couldn't exit through Logan's side. Remus looked down at Logan, who was staring blankly at the sky, his eyes glazed, and glowing a bright green. He fell to his knees. Logan grunted in discomfort.

"They trapped us in here." Remus stated, his voice calmer and sadder than Logan had ever heard. It was scary. Remus laid Logan on the ground and laid down next to him. The grass curled around them, holding them close to the ground. Remus curled up on himself, his mind and body begging and screaming to be reunited. Splitting the two apart had been hard enough. Cutting them off from each other was agonizing. Logan extended his hand to Remus. Remus took it gratefully. The two of them rested their for a moment, trying to ride out the sensations and feelings that came with being cut off from the others.

"I need to get Roman to let us out. I don't know if it was him who did this to us, but I want to try." Remus explained. Logan stared at Remus with curiousity, wondering if he had always had this ability to be reasonable. Remus let go of Logan's hand and slowly got to his feet. "Grass, take care of him. If you hurt him I will get a lawnmower and kill you all." The grass responded by curling even more around Logan, like an odd blanket. They carressed his face, while a couple other strands twisted together to create something akin to a hand. Logan held the grass hand, closing his eyes, and drifting back to sleep.

Remus leaned down and kissed his forehead. Logan smiled. Then he turned around and took off running towards the well. The grass parted for him as he ran. It knew that what he was doing was important. He thought back to the few other times that he had been locked in the imagination. But those times he had been alone. Now he was with Logan. He was not going to let Logan get hurt because some dipshit thought that Remus deserved to suffer. 

Roman disliked him, but he still didn’t want him to suffer. maybe if Roman heard him or felt him, he could find a way to break the thing that trapped them both in here. 

He reached the well and jumped in. As soon as he hit the bottom he began to swim down, and proceeded to go headfirst into a wooden board. _So that's what's blocking me._ He pounded on the board, hoping that Roman could sense him where he was. 

. . .

Roman smirked as he placed down a green eight. One card left and he would be out. He looked at the wild card in his hand. Those fools had no idea what was coming. Thomas and Patton gave him a look that he couldn't decipher, before Patton played his card. "You forget to say Uno kiddo."

"YOU FIENDS!"Roman screamed as he picked up two cards. He was truly having a horrible day.

. . .

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING VIRGIL!" Deceit lied as he pounded on the door. IN reality he had no idea what Virgil had done or was doing, all he knew was that it was bad. Virgil had worked with Wrath. He hated Wrath. The two of them had talked all night and Wrath had walked past him without saying a word. "PLEASE VIRGIL!" He was so exhausted from screaming at this point, that he could hardly manage to utter the truth, something he could usually do if he put in some extra effort. "I HATE LOGAN SO MUCH . . . AND I'M LYING, THAT WAS A LIE!" He managed to spit out the truth for a single second. 

Sometimes, no scratch that, all of the time, Deceit wished he could speak normally, not in lies and riddles. Life would be so much easier if people could simply believe him, without having to wonder if he was lying or not. He stormed away from Virgil's door, finally accepting the fact that he was not going to be let in. He stormed towards Remus's room. He had ignored Remus last night, instead spending his time screaming and trying to reason with Wrath and Virgil. He shoved Remus's door open, prepared to see it empty if Remus was in the imagination with Logan.

Instead there was a broken coffin. He realized what happened and backed out of the room horrified. He had to get them out of there. He turned around to speed down the hallway and tell the lightsides, but was stopped by Wrath. Wrath grabbed him by the shoulders and held him there. Deceit snarled And focused on his next words, making sure the right things came out. “Let . . Me . . Go.” Wrath raised an eyebrow and simply picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

Deceit screamed like a banshee And pounded on Wrath’s back. Wrath ignored him and began to walk towards Apathy’s room. “WRATH! DUNCAN!” Wrath/Duncan could feel the rage spilling from Deceit and it only made him feel more powerful. Duncan swung the door open and threw Deceit into Apathy’s room. Before he could even get up, Duncan swung the door shut and locked it. Deceit tried to summon himself out but couldn’t because the room had been locked.

He stood up and pounded on the door. “DUNCAN!” Tears of desperation spilled down his face. He fell to his knees and cried. “I **hate** you so much Duncan.” He cried out pitifully. Duncan stared at the door, his expression softening for just a second. Deceit continued to cry. “You **don’t** know how that I’ll forgive you if you open the door. Duncan hesitated for just a second before turning his back to the door and turning away. 

He felt the rage of three sides. One was a mixture of resentment and fear, the other was mixed with love, and the last, the one closest to him, was sad. 

Behind him Deceit continued to cry loudly, begging to be let out. It was weird to see his father figure act like this. He had only seen him this vulnerable a couple times before. He almost felt bad about it.

Almost.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan woke up a few hours later with a hand in his own. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the grass hand in his own. _Go to the village_. The voice in his head spoke. Being separated completely from his room had sped up the effects of the room drastically. Logan slowly got to his feet. He felt much better now. He din't feel weak, and he wasn't in any pain. He felt . . powerful.

He slowly began to walk, the grass parting for him. He was going back to the village. He needed his books. He admired the area around him. He'd find Remus. _The village._ Deep down he knew that Remus wouldn't be there, that he would probably be at the well, but something in the village was calling to him. Someone suddenly tackled him from behind and knocked him to the ground. 

“I can’t get to the other side of the imagination. Those fugly bastards really want to keep us in here huh.” Remus’s said as he laid on top of him. Logan smiled and shifted so the two of them were pressed chest to a Chest. Remus gave him a peck on the lips and Logan chortled. “I’m sure someone will realize we’re missing.” Logan rationalized. “I mean, there’s no Logic, how will Thomas function.

. . .

Thomas laid in bed a bucket next to him. He was slowly drinking a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a handful of crackers. He ditched the spoon he had been using for his soup and tipped the bowl back to drink it. He tipped it so far back that it poured all over his face. “I am really stupid today aren’t I.

. . .

The first day stuck in the imagination was rather uneventful. Remus and Logan spent most of it swimming in the blood bath, while Maggie whistled through the hole in her cheek. Remus could already see the effects his room was having in. Logan had been talking about sexual facts and open heart surgery for a couple of hours, switching between the two at a moments notice.

”You know Logan, I never thought I would see this side of you again. But here you are. You reappeared like corn in poop.” Logan nodded. “And like it’s super sexy and all, but it still freaks me out. I miss my nerdy cute oblivious nerd.” Logan smiled and leaned on Remus’s shoulder. “But I’m sure he’ll come back. My brother will notice my disappearance soon. I’ve been pestering for the past few days and he’ll wonder why I stopped.”

Logan hummed in response. “I want to meet Maggie.” He said suddenly. Remus perked up. Maggie was one of his favorite creations and a close friend Of his. “I only got to see her briefly, and I’d really like to meet her.” Remus giggled and clapped his hands together.

”Maggie.” He called. “Someone wants to meet you.” As soon as he called there was a cracking of branches over head. Logan looked around and spotted a woman hiding in the trees. He watched in fascination as the woman climbed down quickly, in am almost squirrel like manner before reaching the stone path. She speed walked down the path and into the light so Logan could get a good look at her. 

She was a young woman, between the age of 25 to 30. She hadn’t long auburn hair that was tangled in knots, and piercing blue eyes. The right side of her face was partially blown off, with a prominent hole in her mouth and jaw that revealed a set of rooting teeth. She took of her leather shoes and tossed them next door o the tub. She then carefully stepped in, and sat down next to Logan. Her eyes scanned Logan and she pinched his cheek.

”Hello . . Logan .” She groaned, her voice warped due to her face. She held out her hand for a handshake and Logan gladly took it. Her hand was bony and cold, but Logan pretended he didn’t notice. Maggie smiled, which came off very disturbing since one Side of her smile was much longer than the other, before leaning over, and kissing Logan on both cheeks.

”Pleasure to meet you.” Logan said. “You have been pretty eyes. Blue is a rare colour.” Maggie flushed slightly. Remus slung an arm around Logan and used his other hand to bump fists with Maggie. 

“So . . What are . . We . , planning tonight.” Maggie asked. “I felt us getting locked in again, so I . . Thought we might . . As well have some fun.” Remus and Logan exchanged a glance. Remus then looked back at the gooey water. Maggie cackled. “Remus we haven’t done that in ages, and I doubt Logan would like it.” 

Logan smirked. “Is that a challenge?”

Five minutes later the three of them were standing on the rocks in nothing but their underwear “This feels like a bad idea.” Logan admitted, staring into the murky gooey liquid he had nearly drowned in before. “Although it would make for a very interesting scientific experiment.” He held out his hand for Remus to take. Remus grabbed his hand and with his other took Maggie’s. 

“It’s been . . So long . , since we . . swam in this lake.” She pointed out.

“Let’s see if it’s as fun as I remember.” Remus said, before letting himself fall forward, pulling Logan and Maggie down with him. Logan held his breath as he hit them gooey water, and sunk beneath the surface.

It was pitch black, he couldn’t see anything. The goo was warm against his skin and actually felt quite pleasant. He tightened his grip on Remus’s hand, not wanting to accidentally let go. Then he saw a light, pushing through the liquid to reach them. The glowing silhouette of a woman. She swam until she was right in front of them. She cupped Logan’s face with her hands. Eyes began to pop up onto her once black face, quickly multiplying until there were at least twenty eyes staring right at him.

Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of Remus’s grasp. She pulled him along with her, speeding through the water. Logan held onto her waist to make sure she wouldn’t leave him behind, Nd noticed that she was not either hot or cold. Logan broke the surface with the woman for just a second and he gasped before breathing deeply, making sure to get as much air as he could into his lungs before he went back under. Then the woman thing pulled him back under the surface. She pulled him down deep underwater, speeding by other glowing silhouettes in the process.

She finally stopped and let Logan go. By this point, Logan felt like his lungs were going to burst. The woman reached down, and came back up with a bubble. She handed it to Logan, who gratefully took it and pressed it to his face. He sucked in a breath of air, before pulling his face back, wanting to save his air supply and make it last as long as possible. Then the woman moved away, her body lighting up the other creatures that lived down here.

There was an angler fish, about the same size as Logan with course looking skin, tiny eyes and a larger jaw with long sharp teeth. _Fascinating._ A fish that looked like it had been skinned swam by the angler fish, it's heart visible under it's translucent layer of flesh that protected it's organs. Logan took another breath of air from the bubble as a large shark like creature swam out of the darkness and towards him.

It's eyes were large bright and glowing, and it's mouth was hanging open to reveal rows upon rows of teeth both blunt and sharp. Logan wasn't afraid though. This was Remus's world, and if he wanted Logan to be safe, then no creature would even dare to hurt him. The shark moved past Logan, brushing against him. Logan ran a hand over it's smooth skin.

Someone grabbed him from behind and he panicked for a second before remembering who was in the lake with him. He turned his head to see Remus, smiling at him. Maggie appeared on his other side. She ran her hand over the sharks skin, petting it and scratching under it's chin. Logan leaned back against Remus and closed his eyes for a second, to enjoy the warmth he felt from the gooey liquid that surrounded him, and the knowledge that he was safe here with his family.

. . . 

Deceit sat on the bed watching T.V next to Apathy. He had given up on screaming for the others, and had resigned himself to sitting with Apathy and mindlessly watching television. He still was worried, but the feeling was dulled. Apathy's room was already effecting him. He had been here for at least a day at this point, and with all the other dark sides gone, he doubted anyone would find him for awhile. No one cared.

 _Why do I bother._ He thought. _No one listens to me anyway._ Apathy held out the bowl of popcorn for Deceit. Deceit grabbed a handful and mindlessly shoved it into his mouth. It tasted good, and made him feel good for a second. He blinked slowly and yawned. The show they were watching was kind of entertaining.

_It's not like there's anything better to do._

"How do you deal with feeling so numb all the time." Deceit asked as Apathy slowly ate another candy bar. "It's awful." Apathy shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't really care about it any more. The only reason I'm keeping you in here, is because Wrath said he would convince Patton to have me around Thomas more often." Deceit cringed at the thought.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Deceit admitted. "You know Thomas can hardly function when you get really close to him for too often. I could help us come up with a plan to get you more involved."

"Eh." Apathy said. "Wrath's already doing it, why bother getting another person."

Deceit sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of self harm, although the person doing it(Logan) is not doing it because of mental health, only out of curiosity. I will put a warning before hand if you want to just skip it and go to the end of the scene. The start and end will be put in bold.

Roman may not actually hate his brother as much as he says he does. Yeah he's super annoying, but he's also the person, who would play the bad guy while Roman tried to rescue the princess. He was a much more formidable villain then the Dragon Witch was, and it made things much more interesting. Not to mention the fact that Remus had the best evil laugh. It was a perfect mixture of insanity and anger. 

Going on Quests with Logan was a rare, but more fun than he'd originally thought. Yeah Logan would point out how a lot of stuff was impossible, but he came up with logical plans that almost always worked. Patton was also fun to work with, but he was such a goody two shoes, and was incredibly gullible. But seeing Patton interact with the villagers was one of the most precious things he had ever seen. He hadn't gone on any quests with Virgil, who had straight up told him that he never wanted to go into the imagination because it terrified him.

He had gone on one quest with Deceit. He had offered a few days ago, after he had brought up Remus's and Logan's relationship. Deceit had been flattering as usual, and brought up how pretending was basically lying. Roman was interested and asked how pretending could ever be useful.

"Bluffing." Deceit had responded. "Pretending you're stronger or smarter than you really are. In the end it comes down to who is the most confident. If you act like you are very confident in your abilities, then your opponent will believe you and your abilities. It's very useful when you're going up against people. I haven't had to use it very often though."

So Roman offered to take Deceit into the Imagination. The two of them walked through the village and right up to a thief that had been stealing from the villagers. He groaned. "You again." He turned to Deceit. "I see you brought a creepy ass friend as well. The hell you want from me now."

"We know what you've been doing." Deceit said coldly. "And I know that so far Roman hasn't had any evidence, but I do." The man raised an eyebrow as if to say 'oh really.' "I got a picture of you stealing from that woman's bag yesterday." The mans eyes widened and he smiled nervously. "And I will send the pictures to the rulers if I ever hear that you've been stealing again. Also if you ever call me the creepy ass friend again I will beat you within an inch of your life" Deceit smiled toothily. The man nodded and slowly began to back away, before turning around and straight up sprinting away.

"How did you know he stole from a woman's purse. I never told you anything about who he was pick-pocketing." Roman asked.

Deceit smirked. "You told me he was a chronic stealer, that he stole from over a dozen people each day. It's highly likely that one of them would be a woman. Lots of woman carry bags. If he's pick-pocketing someone he's probably stealing from a bag. I took a risk and it obviously worked. Your welcome." Roman chuckled and wrapped an arm around Deceit.

"I need to take you here more often."

Roman wanted to ask him to go on another quest with him, or to just bring him to the imagination. He was planning to ask him when Deceit showed up again. But he had been hiding in the dark side of the imagination all day, and he still wasn't comfortable going there. Anyways, the baker had been waiting to teach Patton how to make scones. He was sure that would make Patton happy. Patton had been slightly on edge recently, still trying to figure out how to deal with Logan and Remus's relationship. He knew it was hard for him to understand, since he had such a black and White view of things.

But he was trying. Remus and Deceit might not think that was enough, but Roman thought it was. So he went off to find his father figure. Maybe the baker could also teach Patton how to make shortbread cookies. Those were his favorite.

. . .

Logan laid in bed next to Remus, tired after swimming in the black liquid lake for an hour. But he couldn't sleep. He was staring at his arm, wondering what was underneath the skin. The need to see what was underneath was too much.

**(Skip if Cutting makes you feel uneasy.)**

Logan slowly got out of bed and walked over to the drawer which contained the array of weapons Remus used. He opened it and searched through it until he found a small razor. He placed the sharp end on his forearm and dug into the skin, before quickly dragging it across. The cut was only an inch long, but was gaping by half a centimeter. He stared down at the fat underneath and watched as blood slowly bubbled and covered the inside of the cut before spilling out and down his arm. His eyes followed the blood, watching it spill down his arm before dripping onto the floor. 

He wanted to see bone next.

"Logan?" He heard Remus call. Logan spun around to see Remus staring at him. "Logan what are you doing. We don't know if you can heal properly while in here."

"It's okay, I can just stitch myself up afterwards." He responded calmly before placing the blade in a new spot. Remus jumped up. "I want to see what my bone looks like." Remus tackled Logan to the ground, knocking the razor out of his hand. "Remus why did you do that." Remus looked down at Logan, who seemed incredibly calm.

"Wh-why." Remus sputtered. "I did that because I care about you dumb-ass. And you aren't a doctor. Why not just do it on me. I can probably heal myself since this is my imagination. I'll let you." Logan thought about the offer, then shrugged. Remus groaned. "Whatever, forget it, god I can't believe I'm being the logical one here, that your job. Why don't we wrap you up, like a baby about to get left on a doorstop.

Remus wrapped Logan's arm up, before pecking him on the lips. He put a lock on his weapons drawer and the two of them crawled back into bed. Remus wrapped his arms around Logan so he wouldn't get up again. Logan still felt the urge to cut into his arms, so he could sleep knowing what was under his skin. But Remus was holding him tight. Remus was worried, and he cared about Remus too much to make him more worried. 

( **Scene Over.)**

Sleeping seemed almost impossible, as he realized what was happening to him. He hoped someone would find him soon. He didn't know what he'd do if he got much worse than he did the time before.

**. . .**

"Ugh can you please just shut up." Virgil grumbled. "I still hate you." He snarled at Duncan(Wrath.)

Duncan laughed. "Sure you do." He noticed that Virgil was looking down upset, his anger slowly starting to fade and turn into guilt. "Hey, you still did the right thing." I can still feel Logan's rage. It's strong, very very strong. He wants to take it out on others." He pretended to look scared. "I was . . I was afraid he was going to hurt Remus or Deceit. I know you don't care about them anymore, but you care about Patton and Roman. It would only be a matter of time until he started taking it out on him."

"I don't want him to hurt Patton or Roman." Virgil said as tears started to form in his eyes. "He's hurt Roman before, even if it was only with a piece of paper, he still hurt them. You promise he won't be able to hurt anyone in the imagination?" Duncan nodded.

"The only person he can hurt is Remus, and honestly, that would probably turn him on. Trust me. He's not going to be getting out anytime soon. Your friend and father is safe." Virgil sighed and wiped away some tears with his sleeve. He breathed in and out slowly, in for three seconds, hold for two, exhale for three. _I'm doing the right thing. Remember his eyes._

"Now please get out of my room." Virgil growled. "I still haven't forgiven you, and I probably never will." Wrath shrugged and stood up. He walked out the door without a goodbye, to go back to his room. Virgil grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it to scream. After a good ten second scream into his pillow, he set it back onto his bed, and got up to visit Patton.

He wondered how long it would take for Patton and Roman to notice that Logan was missing.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan walked through the crowded village, watching how they all interacted with each other. Remus, who had gone off to buy some bread, appeared next to him, holding a bag with two baguettes. Logan noticed that the bag had a bloody handprint on it, but decided not to say anything. He had seen much weirder. Remus began to talk quickly. "You won't believe what I just saw. Some dude offered his left hand as payment for an entire pig, and the butcher accepted it. I also saw some people going at it, if you know what I mean, behind some haystacks. I love this place. Oh shoot it's him again." Remus pointed at someone in front of them.

An old man with a hunched back slowly walked towards them. The man was holding a small bag, and smelled strongly of garlic. As soon a he reached them he began to ramble. "There's my favorite prince. You interested in a foot, mine fell off this morning." He raised his leg to show off the stump where his foot should be. Before the two sides could answer, the man was shoving a bag into Logan's arms. Logan took the bag, cringing at the smell coming from the bag. "You can make some good soup out of that. My mother used to feed me foot soup when I was young. I think it was dog foot though if I'm remembering correctly." He scratched his chin. "Anyways I best be going. Enjoy your life, have kinky sex, and don't waste any food." Then he hobbled away.

Remus and Logan slowly turned towards each other and burst out laughing. "He was the first person I created." Remus admitted through tears. "I love him and hate him." Logan continued to laugh, only stopping when he snorted. There were a dew seconds of silence. Then Remus laughed even harder, and Logan turned pink and punched him In the shoulder. Remus wiped away his tears with his hand. "Oh this is amazing." 

The two of them continued on their morning stroll, trading the foot for some freshly baked bread, which they enjoyed as they sat down in front of a puppet show. The four kids who had been previously watching the show, sitting apart from each other, climbed onto Remus as he sat down, two in his lap, one on his shoulders, and another tucked against his side. Logan didn't have a clue what was going on in the puppet show, because the puppets were screaming the entire time, but he enjoyed watching Remus and the kids laugh at it. 

Partway through the show Remus told the kids to pay attention to him, before removing his thumbs and sticking them in his ears. The kids gasped, before bursting into giggles. It was disturbingly adorable. Logan felt slightly out of place for just a second, until Remus turned to him and toothily grinned, reminding him that he did belong here. Logan looked at one of the kids , a young girl with braided hair and sunken eyes.

 _she's probably going to die. One of these kids are probably going to die._ the girl with braided hair looked at him and smiled.

"Mister, your eyes are green." Logan jumped slightly and turned away, using his hand to shield his face from Remus and the kids. "They're very pretty Mister, it's okay. Thomas is missing an eye so you're not the only weird one." Logan looked back to see a skinny boy with red hair and a freckled face pointing at his empty eye socket. 

"It got infected, so my doctor took it out before it got too bad. I like to scare my brothers with it. I wish I had a cool green eyes like yours. It's so cool. At least I have the fake eye Remus gave me." The boy took out a glass snake eye and pressed it into his socket. Remus ruffled the boys hair smiling warmly. Logan turned back to the puppet show where a king puppet was getting stabbed to death by a man in a dress. It was one of the most confusing things he had ever seen. 

Remus slipped his hand into Logan and Logan leaned against him his mind calm again.

. . .

A couple of hours later Remus and Logan sat by themselves in another part of the forest. This part of the forest would have been completely dark if the glow in the dark flowers hadn't been there. Logan was sitting on a bed of moss, his back pressed against Remus's chest, listening to the one of the trees wail behind him tell a scary story. Remus was absentmindedly running a hand through Logan's hair massaging the scalp and making Logan feel oddly tingly. Logan closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Remus.

A large spider crawled over his foot and Logan eyes immediately opened so he could examine the Spider. It was a tarantula thankfully. He had thought it was going to be a poisonous spider like a Black Widow. 

"The girl wailed as she reached for her severed hand, trying to get away from the shadow who was holding her by her ankles." The tree spoke in a low rumbling voice. "She could hear the voices of relatives who had passed long ago calling to her." Logan's mind tuned out the tree and instead drifted to his own thoughts.

He thought of the warm body behind him. He wondered if it was possible to kill a side while they were in their room or area. He had torn out Remus's heart before, and Remus hadn't minded. What would happen if he ripped his chest open. Would Remus continue to live? _Would I be able to watch his organs work, his lungs expand, his heart pump? Could I tear my own heart out?_ Logan looked down at his bandaged arm. _Is it possible for a side to kill themselves?_

Logan shivered at the thought and curled up closer to Remus. The intrusive thoughts were getting worse. He forced himself to focus on the trees story. "The girls mother slowly walked towards her, peeling the skin off her face to reveal pink muscle underneath. Her mother was screaming, begging it to stop, but the girl could do nothing as her mothers limbs were controlled by some unseen force.

_You should skin someone. Maybe yourself. Just to see how painful it is._

Logan whimpered quietly, wishing that he could have some resemblance of control over his thoughts. _I was fine this morning._ Logan realized that the tree had gone silent. 

"Sorry I'm just stressed." Logan admitted.

"I know what to do. Deceit used to always sing this to me when I was younger. I changed his lyrics, which he also changed from the original song." He cleared his throat. "Sprinkle, Tinkle Little dick." He sang in the melody of Twinkle Twinkle little star. "Piss or semen take your pick. Stand straight up then go back down, you can wave it all around. Sprinkle Tinkle little dick, wear a condom or you'll get sick."

"That was one of the most horrible things I've ever heard." Logan mumbled. "What was Deceit's version?"

"Eh, he'll sing it to you some other time. Trust me, if you ask him he will." Remus said. "If it's okay with you, I was wondering if we could get the tree to finish the story. I need to know how it's going to end now."

"Of course you can."

"Tree, please continue." Remus instructed.

The tree cleared it's throat. "The mother fell to the floor as the statues slowly began to move . ."

. . .

"Thank goodness Thomas is sick." Patton remarked. "I don't think he'd be able to function properly outside of the house." Roman nodded in agreement. "I'm worried about Logan. He hasn't come out of his room in two days. I think he might be overworking himself again. I know he says that we shouldn't bother him while he's working, and because last time I kind of walked on him with Remus, but this is too much."

"Don't fret my fabulous father. We will go check on him now. I will carry him out of the room if I have to." Patton grinned and linked his arm with Roman's. "Onward we go." The two of them left the living room and went to the hallway. They walked right up to Logan's door and Patton knocked loudly.

"Logan If you're still in there, you gotta come out." Patton said. He waited a few seconds. No response. He tried the doorknob. Locked. "Okay Logan, Roman is going to kick your door down, but he's not being mean, he's doing it out of love." Patton backed away as Roman got into position, raised his leg, and kicked the door with so much force that it broke in half and off it's hinges. Roman quickly celebrated before walking into Logan's room with Patton.

The room was empty. Patton walked in and looked around. He checked under the bed, under the desk, in the closet, looked through the papers to see if he could find a note. Nothing. "Maybe he's with Remus. Hmmm . . . I know he hates when we do this, but maybe we should try to summon him." 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Roman said. Patton nodded and focused on finding Logan, closing his eyes so he could better concentrate. Usually when he did this he could faintly feel Logan's presence somewhere in the mindscape and could send a message of some sorts. The message usually came across to the side being summoned as a pull, which they had to actively ignore, or else they would get pulled away to where they were wanted.

But Patton couldn't sense Logan's presence at all. He focused harder, but still couldn't find anything. _Maybe Remus is doing something?_ He focused on finding Remus. Also nothing. They were both gone. Patton groaned and opened his eyes. "I can't find them anywhere." He admitted to Roman. "What do we do? He could be anywhere!" Patton thought of all the places he could be. The memories, the imagination. _Of course he's in the imagination he's probably with Remus. But I could still sense Logan when he was in the dark side of the imagination before._

"You okay there Pops?" Roman asked. "Maybe we should ask some of the Dark sides. Deceit may be a liar, but he's not going to let Thomas walk around without any Logic."

"Sure." Patton agreed, still confused by the situation. "Sounds good kiddo."


	17. Chapter 17

Roman and Pattom walked down the dark hallway. It was eerily quiet. "Let's check Remus's room first." Roman suggested. The two of them had decided to try and find Logan themselves. They had asked Virgil if he wanted to help, but he had declined, saying that he wasn't comfortable going to the dark sides area.

Roman walked up to Remus’s door and knocked. There was no answer. He tried the doorknob. The door opened easily. Roman took Patton’s hand, And the two of them walked inside. Roman gasped. The coffin he had gifted Remus all those years ago was broken in half. Remus’s books were scattered across the room, and posters had been torn down from the walls. _Did Remus do this._

“If Logan and him are in the imagination, then they can’t get back through here. He’d have to go threw my side. Lets check Deceits room." Roman said, hoping Deceit would be able to help them. The two of them headed over to Deceits door. Patton knocked. There was no answer. Patton searched his mind. He sensed Deceit nearby, but couldn't send a message. It was like a barrier was between them. But he was still there. Patton knocked again. When he was left yet again without an answer, he opened the door.

Deceit's room looked normal.His bookshelf stood against one wall and his bed against the other. There was a bedside table with a couple folders on it, and to Roman and Patton’s surprise, a few drawings of snakes, and other wildlife. But no Deceit. "DECEIT!" Roman yelled, as if Deceit was hiding under the bed, waiting to be summoned.

"Hello." Someone responded. Roman and Patton spun around. The voice hadn't come from inside the room, instead coming from across the hall. Patton and Roman ran into the hallway. "DECEIT!" Roman called again. 

"I'm in Apathy's room." A voice responded. Patton could hardly even recognize that it was Deceit's voice, because it was just so empty. Roman ran up to Apathy's door and quickly turned the handle. It was locked. Roman pounded on the door. "Apathy probably has a key. I don't know where he is, but if you find him, get the key and let me out, I'll tell you where Remus and Logan are." Deceit told them.

"Can't you just tell us now." Patton argued.

"You'll go looking for him and leave me here." Deceit explained in the same empty and emotionless voice. "I'm bored. Just let me out and I'll tell you everything." Roman frowned. Deceit could be a dick sometimes, but he usually refrained from sinking this low.

Patton and Roman looked at each other, already agreeing on what to do.

. . .

Remus was used to chaos, that was his thing, his job. He made chaotic creations, that scared others and made people feel sick. But even with all of that, he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. 

He had woken up to screaming. Horrible heart wrenching screaming. He had practically jumped out of bed, angry that whoever was screaming probably woke his lover up. But He quickly realized that the person screaming was Logan.

Logan was curled up in the corner of the room, a blanket wrapped around his body. One of his shoulders was exposed, showing fresh scratch marks and small trickles of blood. His glasses were across the room from him, the frames cracked, and his eyes were filled with tears that flowed down his face in a steady stream. he was sobbing, screaming and writhing. Remus jumped out of bed, tripping on his own feet and falling to his knees. He crawled over to the screaming Logan. Logan's eyes found his and he reached his arms out. 

Remus lunged at him, pulling him into a hug, holding him as tight as possible. Logan continued to writhe, his fingers dragging down Remus's back, nearly tearing his skin. "Logan what's wrong?" Remus asked desperately. Logan didn't answer, continuing to sob and scream. Remus felt tears forming in his own eyes. "LOGAN WHAT'S WRONG?" Logan began to babble incomprehensible words his body rocking back and forth. "Logan please, tell me whats happening. I can help you. I promise I can help!" 

"Make it stop." Logan finally sobbed. "Please make it stop, get it out of my head." Remus held Logan tighter, trying to figure out what the hell Logan was going on about. "Get the thoughts out." Realization hit him like a brick. The intrusive thoughts. Remus had been getting them for as long as he existed, and he had grown numb to them. Logan was _Not_ as immune. His thoughts had slowly gotten worse throughout the years, giving him time to get used to it. Logan had been hit by it all at once. 

"Remus." Logan begged. "Please make it stop." Remus stared at the floorboards as he rested his head on Logan's shoulder. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, some more graphic than others. But the thought that kept racing through his mind was. _I don't know what to do, someone please tell me what to do._ He looked down at the usually composed side, who was now clinging to him like the world was about to end. "It wants me to kill you." Logan sobbed. That one hit Remus hard. He would never forget when he was younger and recently split. He had thought about murdering his brother many times, and each time he had been horrified by the thoughts, and desperately tried to get rid of them. They wouldn't leave, no matter how hard he tried.

"Logan, I love you. I know you can't control it. It's okay if you're thinking horrible things." Logan shook his head. "Logan we can get through this together. Come on back to bed. I can hold you, or we can cuddle " Logan shook his head.

Logans thoughts were going faster than ever before. _Skin him, slice your arm open, poison the girl, replace your arm, you are a monster, you are a monster. ** ~~Remember when you hurt Roman. You'll kill everyone. Cut your arm open you worthless piece of shit. Your bloodied arms are art. Do it. Do it D0 IT DO IT D-~~**_ He screamed again as the voices overwhelmed him again

"LOGAN PLEASE!" Logan pressed his fists against the sides of his head. The voices were too loud. **Don't you want to see it. Don't you want to know what really happens when a side dies. You need to know. You need to find out or you’re nothing.** Remus was screaming now. "LOGAN I LOVE YOU MOTHERFUCKER PLEASE ANSWER ME!" _There's something wrong with me, there's something really wrong with- **Find the most pleasurable position.**_

Logan shoved Remus to the floor and climbed on top of him. Even though he didnt feel like sex, maybe if he did what the voices wanted, he could rest. He began to unbuckle his pants, having fallen asleep with his shirt already off. "I wanna try something Remus. Please just to make it stop." Remus laughed out of pure shock and confusion.

"What are you doing." He asks. "You . . you were just. I'm not doing anything right now." Logan stopped midway through pulling off his pants. Remus grabbed his hands. "Logan, you're-you're fucking out of it. This is wrong on so many levels, and that's coming from me." 

“I need to know.” Logan said. “I need to know everything. I need to . . I need to see . . I don’t know enough. I need to find out.” Logan began to sob again, collapsing down onto Remus. Remus wrapped his arms around him again. Remus began to laugh again, but his laughter quickly turned into sobs.

”I don’t know what to do Logan.” He sobbed. “You Don’t need to know everything. I don’t know how to help you”

”But how else will it be accurate. How else can I make everything accurate?” Logan asked. 

“It’s just my stupid imagination Logan, most of it isn’t accurate, and it doesn’t have to be and- and you don’t have to know everything. You’re already such a smarty pants, you don’t need to know anymore.” Remus rubbed circles onto Logan’s back. “I’m going to kill whoever locked us in here Logan.” He said. “And you can watch, and then you’ll know what happens when a side dies, And you can relax.”

”You promise?” Logan asked. Remus nodded.

”I promise.”


	18. Chapter 18

"WHERE IS HE!" Roman practically screeched after checking the living room for the eighth time. Him and Patton had been searching for Apathy for hours, and they could not find him. It was infuriating. It had seemed like such an easy task when they first started. Patton was on the verge of tears now, stressed out beyond belief. Roman was surprised that Virgil hadn't shown up yet to ask why everyone was so anxious. Patton checked under the couch again. Nothing. Patton looked up at Roman, his bottom lip trembling. Roman shook his head. 

"Please don't do it Patton." Roman begged. "If you start to cry then I'm gonna cry." Tears filled Patton's eyes. "Patton no." Patton squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. He stood there completely still, trying to hold back the waterworks. Then he burst into tears. Patton threw himself into Roman's arms and buried his face in his chest. Roman felt his own eyes filling up with tears and before he knew it, he was crying alongside Patton. The two of them stood there crying their eyes out for a good ten minutes, hugging each other as tightly as possible. 

Roman was the first to pull away from the hug, wiping his eyes with his sash. "Lets take a break pops. I'll get some ice cream from the fridge, we got Cotton Candy and cookie dough, you choose." Patton rubbed his eyes as well, still crying, but not as hard as before.

"Cookie dough sounds perfect." Patton said. "I'm so lucky to have you Roman. In fact I'm so lucky to have all of you. I don't know how I would manage without my kids. I don't know I can mange if we don't find Logan" Roman had to fight back more tears at this. "I'll get us a blanket too." Patton said. "Twenty minute break to collect our heads, and then we'll keep looking." Roman nodded in agreement.

The two headed into the kitchen. Roman got two bowl from the cupboard, while Patton opened the large freezer to get some ice cream. He screamed and jumped backwards. Roman withdrew his sword an spun around to fight whatever had scared Patton. As soon as he saw what was inside the freezer he lowered his sword.

Apathy was curled up in the freezer, wearing fuzzy pajama's and eating cotton candy ice cream out of the carton. He looked over at the two of them, and waved at them as if this whole thing was totally normal. Patton spoke jumbled up sentences, trying to fully process what he was seeing. Roman dragged a hand down his face. He then pointed at Apathy, his eye twitching Slightly. "YOU . . . WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?" Apathy nodded as he ate another spoonful of ice cream. Roman shrieked in a mixture of relief, frustration, and anxiety.

Patton finally was able to complete a sentence. "Apathy, you-you need to let Deceit out of your room, he has to tell us where Logan is." Apathy stared at him blankly. "Come on, we need him and Thomas needs him, and . . . well I guess you don't really need him."

"I can't let him out." Apathy said, his voice emotionless as always. "Wrath told me not to. I was bored and it seemed kind of interesting. It's not like it really changed anything too much. Anyways, he said that I could be with Thomas more. I want him to listen to me more." He looked kind of hopeful for a second, before he went back to his usual numb expression But if he doesn't, that's okay. I won't care."

Roman sputtered. "Well, if you do us this favor than you can be in the group conversations we usually have. But we can only have those conversations if Logan is here. What do you say?"

Apathy thought about if for a second. Then held out a key for Roman. "Okay." Roman stared at Apathy for a second, surprised that it had worked so easy. He snatched the key from Patton's hand, grabbed the cookie dough ice cream from the fridge. He got some spoons of the drawer and took Patton's hand ignoring the bowls. No shame in eating out of the carton. 

Patton and Roman speed walked down the hall, eating heaping spoonfuls of ice cream as they went. They reached Apathy's door and Roman unlocked it quickly. He slammed the door open and ran in. Deceit was laying on the bed looking dazed and confused. He waved at them the same way Apathy had. Patton ran over to Deceit and pulled him off the bed, expecting him to get to his feet. Instead he just collapsed onto the floor. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Patton apologized. Roman walked over and picked Deceit up bridal style. Deceit, who would have usually been very against being held like this, didn't say a word. The three of them exited Apathy's room, Roman making sure to slam the door shut behind them.

As soon as they were out of the room Patton began to speak at 100 miles per hour. "Deceit, tell me where Logan is now, and if you don't I won't ever talk to you again. Trust me, I can hold a grudge for years and-"

"Virgil and Wrath broke Remus's coffin and closed off his side of the well, so the two of them have been stuck there for days." Deceit confessed.

There was a moment of silence. 

"WAT!"

. . .

Logan and Remus hadn't gotten much sleep after Logan's breakdown. Logan was curled up next to Remus, unable to get much sleep because of the thoughts that plagued him. The thoughts would fade for a minute, and he might be able to fall asleep. But After a few minutes they would come back and Logan would begin to sob again. He would try to keep the sobs quiet, but Remus would hear anyways, meaning Remus couldn't sleep for long either. Remus had realized that simply talking with him about what he thought he needed to know and theorizing could help. But it took a couple of minutes to start working and it never worked for long. Remus was tired, so tired, but he wouldn't tell Logan. It wasn't his fault that they couldn't sleep.

But after a few hours of the cycle, it suddenly stopped. Logan fell asleep after Remus had talked him down and he stayed that way for more than a few minutes. Remus thought it was too good to be true. He waited twenty minutes, expecting Logan to wake up at any second. _Just because he's sleeping, that doesn't mean I should sleep._ He thoughtI _should probably stay awake to make sure everything is okay. I'll stay awake to take care of him, because I'm a good boyfriend._

He was asleep a minute later, snoring loudly.

As soon as Remus started to snore, Logan opened his eyes. He slowly moved away from Remus, being careful not to wake him up. Silently he got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe. He grabbed a pair of leather shoes, and an old jacket that Remus used to wear years ago. He slipped them on and walked to the door. He looked back at the bed where Remus was still sleeping peacefully. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He opened the door, cringing as it the hinges creaked loudly. Then he walked outside, gently shutting the door behind him.

Logan grinned toothily, feeling oddly euphoric. He had never traveled here alone. Now he could do stuff without Remus looking over his shoulder. He walked down the empty street, looking around at the houses that looked like they could collapse in on themselves at any moment. He stepped on something squishy, and liquid seeped into his shoes. He looked down. A half decomposed raccoon was on the ground under his foot. His shoe was soaked with blood. Logan leaned down and pressed a finger into it's empty eye socket. His finger pressed against something squishy and damp, the raccoons brain. Logan's grin widened. 

"Fascinating." He whispered to himself.

"Sir . . what are you doing." Logan quickly stood up an spun around. Standing about ten feet away was one of the children from the puppet show. The boy with one real eye and one glass one. He held a stuffed bear to his chest and was dressed in an old nightgown that was covered in small rips and holes.. "Do you like to look at dead animals too? Remus likes to do that." The boy said, walking closer to Logan. He gave the animal corpse a little kick and giggled. "Raccoons are really stupid huh." He looked up at Logan. "Why aren't you talking mister?" He stared in Logan's glowing green eyes. "You got real pretty eyes."

The boy shifted from foot to foot, feeling oddly nervous due to Logan's silence. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

Logan crouched down so he was face to face with the boy. The boy frowned, unsure of how to answer, and a tiny bit scared because Logan looked a little, well actually more than a little, out of it. "Did Remus make you anatomically correct." Logan asked. "Or are are you just filled with fluff." The boy thought about it for a second, then shrugged.

"I never bothered to check. Do you wanna ask him? He's your boyfriend so I'm sure he'd be happy to answer." The boy said. Logan shook his head. "Why not? Oh did you two get in a fight. My parents used to fight a lot, but then I lost an eye and they were too focused on me to have time to fight."

"Do you wanna walk with me?" Logan asked, extending a hand to the young boy. The boy took it without hesitation, now smiling, his worries about Logan quickly disapearing. "Of course mister. I love walking around the village. I know a couple of places that sell treats, and I think one of them's open if you want to grab something. I think it's a bakery or something. They have the best pies around, but they're most famous for their chocolate."

Logan nodded as he rambled, his mind somewhere else, thinking of something much more disturbing than a bakery.

. . .

Logan cleaned off his glasses with an old rag he found on the counter. He looked at the mess around him and sighed. He looked down at himself and his blood soaked jacket and groaned. He'd clean it later. He opened the notebook he had bought while walking with the boy and hour ago and began to write.

_Humans in Remus's world are anatomically correct._

He closed the small notebook and put it in his pocket, next to the glass eyeball that the boy had once used.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus woke up alone. He had woken up alone for many years before hand, so he didn’t find it weird for the first few seconds. Then he remembered that he had gone to sleep with someone. He sat up quickly and scanned the room. “Logan you here?” He called out. The silence scared him “Logan you’re scaring the literal shit out of me.” He waited for Logan to correct him and say figuratively. Logan didn’t.

Remus ran to the door, noticing that Logan’s shoes weren’t there. He grabbed a coat and his own shoes and ran outside. He closed his eyes and focused. If Logan was in the imagination, then he would be able to sense him. He could feel him nearby, although something about his presence felt off. He took off in the direction he sensed him in. “LOGAN!” He called out. “My sexy dictionary, remember.” No response again. Remus had never felt this scared before. He laughed hysterically, not sure how else to react to a situation like this. 

_What if he hurt_ himself? Images of Logan hurt and suffering flashed through his mind, and his hysteria worsened. Remus began to hyperventilate as his his head whipped around, searching desperately for the love of his life. He squeezed his eyes shut and hit his head with the palm of his head. He could feel him close by, still in the village. “LOGAN! ANSWER ME YOU STUBBORN PIECE OF SHIT!”

A door opened nearby. Remus spun around to see a lady standing there looking scared. “Sorry miss.” He apologized sheepishly. “I’m looking for my boyfriend, he disappeared. The woman frowned.

”Oh honey, I’m sorry to hear that. My son is missing to. I’ve looked all around the house and I’m going out to look for him now. Thomas, you know him right.” Remus nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for . . Logan if I’m right.” Remus nodded again. “Good. Thank you in advance.”

“Thank you miss. And if you don’t mind me saying, your tits look wonderful today.” With that Remus turned away from the lady and continued on his search for Logan. The lady blushed and went to search for her son.

Remus moved deeper into the village. He had only walked a couple of blocks when the smell of blood suddenly hit him like a truck. It was coming from an old abandoned shack. He ran over to it and pulled on the door handle. Locked. His ran up to the window, which had the curtains pulled so he couldn’t see what was inside. He punched the window without hesitation, breaking the glass and cutting his knuckles. The hole in the glass wasn't big enough so He used his elbow to shatter more glass until there was a hole big enough for him to fit through. He climbed in, falling to the ground, before jumping To his feet and taking in his surroundings. 

Any of the other sides would have screamed or gagged upon seeing the sight before them. Remus simply blinked a couple of times, making sure what he was seeing was real. Blood was splattered everywhere, and the smell of blood was overpowering. In the middle of the room, sat a table, with a small body on on it. The body's stomach had been split open, revealing his innards. Remus could clearly see his ribs, intestines and lungs. 

It was Thomas, the womans son. Thomas's face showed no fear, meaning that whoever's did this at least had the decency to kill him quickly and without him knowing that it was coming. Remus walked up to the table examining the body. He had to admit that it looked like it was done by a professional. He was surprised that so much blood had gotten everywhere when the dissection itself didn't look like it was done messily.

Remus stared at the gaping cavity of the boy's chest and narrowed his eyes. His heart was missing. He looked around the room and spotted the heart on the floor on a pile of blood. It had been squished and flattened. Remus cringed and prodded at it with his foot.

He looked back at the kid who had been dissected with such care and precision. Who else could it be. "Oh Logan." Remus whispered to himself. "I know this isn't the real you." He snapped his fingers and the blood began to disappear. Thomas didn't though. Remus was going to stitch him up and tell his mother. Then he would have a proper burial, it was the least he could do. Then he was going to find Logan. He closed his eyes.

Logan was farther away than he had been before. He must have ran. Remus sighed. Logan couldn't outrun him forever. This was Remus's land and he knew everything about it. Every hiding spot every war zone and every monster that plagued the lands. He summoned a needle and some thread and pulled the skin together with one hand. Then he began to sew.

. . .

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Roman yelled in an endless mantra. "I'm going to destroy that lever that shuts off the world's." Patton followed closely behind him, staring worriedly at the limp Deceit in Roman's arms. Deceit wanst asleep, he was just too lazy to move. "Now where is that lever. Patton pointed to a small box next to the door to Roman's side of the imagination. Roman laughed maniacally. "Theres that son of a bitch." He pulled the lid off the box and flicked the lever. He didn't destroy it like,e he said he would, but he did give the box a good kick.

"Roman." A voice down the hall called out"What's happening." Roman looked almost insane at this point, and Patton was worried that he was going to and uo hurting someone.

"Is that an emo bitch I hear." Roman shouted back. There was a beat of silence. Then Patton and Roman heard frantic footsteps as someone ran away from them."Come back here Panic at the everywhere." Roman screeched as he ram, chasing Virgil, Deceit still limp in his arms "You can't outrun me. I'm a godamn PRINCE" Patton ran after Roman, worried about what he would do to Viril if he caught him.

"Roman." He yelled. " Wait, we haven't heard his side of the story yet." Roman didn't listen to Patton as he ran into the kitchen, just in time to see the freezer door shut. Roman stomped over to the freezer and flung the door open.

"Why does everyone hide in here." He complained to the frightened Virgil. Virgil didn't answer, and covered his face with his hands, trying to protect himself from the beating he was sure he was about to get. When it didn't come he lowered his hands. Patton and Roman were standing in front of the freezer. Patton waved nervously, while Roman scowled, shaking with rage, Deceit still In his arms.

"So according to Deceit here, you locked Remus and Logan in the dark imagination." Roman said through clenched teeth. "Care to explain." Virgil pushed himself farther back into the freezer. He pulled his hoodie over his head, wanting to avoid the question for as long as possible. Roman's eye twitched and his hand reached for his sword. Patton grabbed his hand before Roman could grab it. Roman looked down at Patton's hand and realized that he was taking it too far. He turned back to Virgil.

Patton cleared his throat"Virgil, would you please explain to us, why you did that. We're not mad." He looked at Roman. "Okay . . I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed . Being in the dark imagination for too long can seriously effect Logan in a bad way. You remember when we were in your room too long right. The same thing happens with the imagination. That's why we never stay in Roman's imagination for more than one day and one night."

Virgil looked between Roman and Patton. He opened and closed his mouth, quickly beginning to hyperventilate as he became more and more anxious. "I-" Roman looked like he was about to explode, arms crossed tightly against his chest, his breathing fast and erratic. "I just wanted to protect you." He finally said. "T-there was something wrong with Logan, and Wrath said he was mad, and he was going to hurt you guys. His eyes were glowing green." 

"That couldn't have been from staying in Remus's room to long." Deceit said sarcastically. Roman looked down at the man in his arms while Virgil thought this over.

"He was transforming." Virgil tried to explain. Patton looked at him confused.

"So, I'm just trying to understand what you're saying kiddo. Because Logan was changing because he was spending too much time in Remus's imagination, you decided to fix this by locking him in the imagination." Virgil nodded. Then he paused and his eyes widened with realization. His mouth opened onto a silent "oh." 

"Wow. Way to think this through." Roman said bitterly. "We just opened my side of the well, so Logan and Remus should be back any minute. Remus can sense when the well is blocked. You better hope that Logan isn't permanently damaged." Virgil nodded, scared of what Roman might due to him. Patton placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

Patton smiled warmly at Roman"Its going to be okay. I'm sure Logans gonna be fine."

. . .

Logan walked through the forest, larger knife in hand. Remus had once mentioned a shop deep in the woods where they sold robot parts, and he was going to find it. His eyes glowed bright green, and his clothes were messy and still covered in blood. In this realm only Remus could magic away things like blood, since everything in here was his. Logan didn't mind. He could use a wardrobe change anyways. The woods around him seemed to part around him as he moved, as if he was some important figure who shouldn't be bothered with the struggles of having to push away branches or bushes.

He looked down at his hand. _Weak, it could be better. You could be stronger._ He had to make it the best be could be. A squirrel with a missing head and a cat with razor claws raced by. Logan came up with ideas of how he could fuse them together, to create something better, something stronger. 

He scratched at his hands, causing some of the dried blood to fall off in flakes. A million ideas raced through his mind. He knew that if the others saw him like this, that they would be terrified. But he didn't care. This was more important.

 _I need to know everything. I need to know everything._ The sentence played over and over again in his mind


	20. Chapter 20

Remus was panicking. He couldn't sense Logan anymore. He didn't know how it happened, all he knew was that it was happening and Logan could be anywhere. He had felt the well to Roman's realm open an hour ago, but he was not going to go back without Logan. He had searched almost the entire village, and asked everyone he met, if they had seen a guy who looked just like him, with glasses.

He was also tired because of the whole Thomas ordeal. He had left a body bag at the mothers doorstep with a long lengthy not explaining the entire thing. If Logan ever did come back here, he would be staying far away from her. Now he was stressed beyond belief, and questioning if a side really could die.

Then he felt more sides arrive. He wasn't sure how to react at first. He was going to continue looking, but realized that he wasn't going to be finding Logan anytime soon. While he was searching the village, Logan could be in the forest. For all he knew Logan could be dead. So Remus, with his head hung low in defeat, walked to the well to meet the others.

Patton, Virgil, Deceit and Roman were waiting for him. Patton was sitting on the edge of the well, holding Roman's hand, while Virgil stood nearby awkwardly. Deceit sat on the ground his back pressed against the well. Remus lit up as soon as he spotted Deceit. Deceit looked up at smiled. He looked like he had just woken up from a coma. Remus ran towards him arms outstretched. Deceit slowly got his feet and opened his arms.

Remus tackled Deceit in a hug, nearly knocking him back into the well. Deceit, who was starting to lose some of the effects that Apathy's room caused, held Remus tight. Remus wanted to burst into tears, but pulled himself together, not wanting to show that kind of weakness in front of the others. Roman joined the hug, happy to see his brother again. (Although he would never admit it.) Patton and Virgil watched awkwardly.

"So." Patton said nervously. "Wheres Logan?" Remus tensed. "Is he okay."

Remus pulled away from the hug, smiling nervously. "So . . things are kind of bad. The effects of this place really started to get to him." He said, trying not to make anyone freak out. "And he may have snuck out last night and dissected a child before running away, and now I don't know where he is or where he's going." He waited for their reactions. Patton looked horrified, like he had just witnessed Logan actually dissect someone. Virgil was looking at everything except Remus.

"Good job Virgil." Deceit mumbled. Remus whipped his head around to look at Virgil, his neck cracking loudly. 

"Wait, were you the one who locked us in here."Remus asked. Virgil didn't respond and began to back away. "S-So this is your fault. You're the reason we lost Logan, YOU'RE the reason he might not even be Logan, Thomas's Logical side, when we find him. You do realize that you didn't just lock him in a room. You completely blocked him off from his own room. That speeds up the process." Virgil looked at his shoes, feeling incredibly guilty. "You know, I told Logan I was going to kill whoever locked us in here when I found him." Patton gasped and ran to protect Virgil. 

"Remus, please kiddo, I know what he did was wrong, b-but-" His voice trailed off as he stared at Remus. He was smiling just a little too wide, and his eyes were sad and tired. The contrast was shocking, and made him look insane. He took another step forward. Virgil kept his eyes glued to his shoes.

"What's the matter Virgil." Remus teased. "You afraid the scary mans gonna get you. You afraid that the consequences of your actions are finally gonna catch up to you and leave you dead." Remus summoned a mace. "Because you're in my world bitch." Patton stood his ground as Remus raised the mace above his head. "Sorry pops, but your dark son isn't as innocent as you make him out to be." He laughed like a Disney villain. "Now, who's ready to see if a side can die." 

"Stop it Remus." Deceit hissed. "Virgil wasn't the only one." Remus lowered his mace. Deceit continued on. "A certain someone was feeding into Virgil's irrational fears. He's very angry, and he always wants to make everyone else angry too. He feeds off it." Deceit plopped back down next to the well. "I was really angry when he shoved me into Apathy's room. Mostly sad though. I don't feel much of anything anymore though. It's nice. Duncan's always been troubled. I wanna help him but he won't let me" Roman cast a worried look at Deceit. He hoped that Deceit would recover soon. 

"Maybe we should take Deceit back to his room." Patton suggested. "Me and Virgil can take him!" Patton grabbed Virgil's wrist, happy to have found a reason to get away from Remus. Patton helped Deceit to his feet and he clambered over the side of the well. "I'll be back in a bit, to help search." Patton promised before he fell out of sight. Remus scoffed and threw the mace behind him. 

Roman wrapped an arm around his brother. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I should have noticed sooner." Remus sighed.

"I didn't think you would notice at all. You guys aren't very fond of me." Remus admitted. "I'm really glad you came. Things are really bad. Last night before Logan dissected the kid, he was having like a . . . I don't know really but he was just breaking down, I couldn't help him calm down. He was so upset I was so scared. I think he's going to hurt himself." Roman pulled Remus into a full on hug. Remus rested his chin on Roman's shoulder and finally let the the tars fall.

"I love you little brother." Roman whispered.

"Fuck you we're the same age." Remus whispered back. "But I love you too."

Remus and Roman stood there hugging for a couple minutes. Remus felt tired and scared, and this hug was exactly what he needed. Remus was the one who pulled away first. "I think I should get out Amy. She can help us cover land faster."

"Amy is such a normal name." Roman said. "So whatever she is must be a horrible abomination." Remus smirked and nodded. Roman pulled out his sword and raised it into the air. "Looks like we have quite a quest ahead of us brother. We will search the lands with the help of Amy and rescue the damsel in distress . . who happens to be a man who dissected someone. I still can't get over that."

"I mean in his defense, you keep murdering the dragon witch over and over again. I saw you kill her once, you have no mercy." Remus pointed out. "I'll leave a note here for Patton and Virgil when they come back to meet us in the village. Now, lets go get Amy." The two brothers linked arms, and walked off, ready to find Amy.

. . .

Patton was scared. Virgil, Deceit and him were sneaking through the Dark sides hallway. Patton didn't like going here in general, but now he was also terrified of Wrath, who could be hiding behind any corner. 

Or, as it turns out, behind them. A hand clamped down on Patton's shoulder and he shrieked. He tried to yank himself away, but Wrath/ Duncan was too strong. Virgil yelped and grabbed Patton's arm, trying to get him away from Duncan. Deceit just continued walking forward either unaware or not caring about what was happening behind him. Duncan grabbed Patton's other shoulder and shoved him against a wall. Patton yelled out in pain. Virgil grabbed Duncan by the hair and pulled on it hard. Duncan threw his elbow back into Virgil's stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Deceit opened the door to his room and disappeared inside. 

"Look here you little shit." Duncan said, his voiced laced with malice. "You don't understand what that monster is going to do. Your friend Logan is gone, and, Remus knows it. Remus is telling lies, acting like he is the victim, when all he wants to do is hurt you and your family."

"You're trying to make me angry." Patton said. "But it's not working. You're just making me scared." Duncan slammed Patton back against the wall as his own rage swelled up within him. Virgil launched himself onto Duncan, clawing at his face as his legs wrapped around him. Duncan let go of Patton and stumbled back as Virgil left scratch marks across his cheeks. Duncan threw himself back against the other side of the hallway, crushing Virgil between the wall and him.

Virgil cried out in pain and let go. Duncan threw him to the floor and stomped over to him. Patton pulled off his shoe and ran over to Wrath. He hit him with the shoe as hard as he could, smacking him across the face. Duncan recoiled in pain. Patton struck again and again. Then he pulled his cardigan off and threw it around Duncan's neck. Before Duncan could react, Patton pulled it tight, cutting off his air supply. Duncan flailed, and reached out for Patton, who quickly evaded him.

Virgil watched as the usually kind and caring side, strangled someone. Patton looked determined as he yanked on the cardigan. Duncan clawed at the cardigan, desperate for air. Then Patton let go and Duncan fell to the ground. While he was recovering, Patton ran back over to Virgil. "Come on, lets go." He dragged Virgil to Deceit's room. He slammed the door shut behind them, and locked the door. 

"Holy shit." Virgil said. "I didn't know you had that in you." Patton shrugged, looking oddly embarrassed. "Thank you."

Patton smiled. "Anything for my dark strange son."

"Why are you in my room." The two of them turned around to see Deceit lying on his bed. "I feel like shit, can't I just have some alone time." Someone pounded on the door. "Oh, thank you random person. Pounding on the door really helps my headache. THANK YOU!" Deceit pulled the blankets over himself and rested his head on the pillow. He glared at Patton and Virgil. "You two are the people I wanted here the least. It's the guy who disagrees with everything I see, and the guy who thinks I'm evil and hates me."

"Sorry?" Patton said, unsure of how to respond. Deceit hissed and snapped his fingers dimming the lights.

"There's board games in the dresser if you want anything." He said his voice muffled by his pillow. "Make yourselves at home." Something large hit the door. "Okay whoever threw that-"

"Paper your moms a hoe." Virgil finished.

Deceit snorted. "You're the worst Virgil." He lied. 

"I hate you too." Virgil lied back.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan laid on the ground sobbing. The creatures around him stared at him as he writhed and cried out. A small headless chipmunk slunk over, and nuzzled it’s head stump against Logan’s arm. Logan smiled through his tears and reached out to grab it. The chipmunk didn’t struggle. Logan held the chipmunk to his chest and continued to sob. The chipmunk snuggled against Logan’s chest, trying to cheer him up.   
_ You could make it so much better. You have the tools.  _ The voice in his head told him. He shook his head no, not wanting to think about what it wanted him to do.

Deep down he knew it was going to happen. He wouldn’t be able to resist the urge soon and it would happen. But he was so scared.  _ Remus Help me.  _ He cried out in his thoughts. He looked up at the long sharp knife. He reached out for it. The chipmunk cried, telling him to let it go. He ignored it. 

_ You’ll never know if you don’t try.  _ His hand wrapped around the handle. He stared down at his arm.  _ You have the tools.  _ He placed the blade just under his elbow. His crying got louder and more desperate. He could hear the forest whispering around him. The small creatures, who were missing different limbs and organs, crawled over to him, rubbing their bodies against Logan and crying out.

They wanted him to stop. A small cat with it’s heart beating on the outside of its chest, nuzzled its face against Logan, and placed its paw on his hand, as if it were trying to comfort him. Logan let out a choked sob, and the cat whimpered.

_ It could be better. You need to know. You need to know everything. _

The whispering grew louder. He pressed the knife down. The spike of pain didn’t stop him, nor did trickle the of blood that ran down his arm. He sawed back and forth, watching the knife slice into the skin, revealing more and more layers. The dermis, the layer of fat, the muscle. His knife hit something hard. Bone.

His arm was gushing blood now. His arm was alight with an unbearable pain. He pressed the knife down hard against the bone. 

_ I will be better. _

_. . . _

Roman and Remus walked together, arms linked. Remus held his mace, while Roman held his sword. Roman strode confidently, while Remus skipped besides him. At the moment they were looking for Amy, who Remus had refused to say anything about.

“Okay, if you’re not going to tell me, can I guess?” Roman asked. Remus nodded. “Okay 20 questions. Ugh . . Is it humanoid.” Remus shook his head no. “Okay can it be found in real life?” Remus shook his head. “UGH . . so it’s not real. Could you find it in a horror movie?”   
Remus thought about that one for a second. “It would be hard to bring to the screen, but yes.”   
Roman scrunched his face up in concentration. “Is it one of the basic monsters, like a vampire, or a werewolf?”   
Remus chuckled. “You’re never going to guess what it is. Why don’t you just wait until we get there. Trust me we’re almost there. Scratch that we’re here.” Remus pointed at a small cave nearby. Roman withdrew his sword as Remus lead him towards it.

The two of them stared into the mouth of the cave. It went down a long way, farther than the two could see. The cave was illuminated by small red lights, which made the whole place feel ominous. Remus cleared his throat before screeching. “AMY I NEED YOUR HELP!” Then he was silent. Roman stared into the cave, waiting for something to come out. For twenty awkward seconds there was nothing. Roman looked over at Remus, seemed unfazed by the wake. Roman turned back to the cave and narrowed his eyes, attempting to spot whatever the hell Amy was.

Then it fucking barraled towards them. Roman’s heart stopped in his chest. His eyes burned as he stared at the monstrosity. It looked so . . so loud, and sounded so bright. Nothing about it’s form made any kind of sense. You could see the stars right through it, glowing and pulsating like they were about to explde. It melded into the ground and pulled itself off as it moved. Limbs bent backwards, and screams were sucked inwards instead of being shouted out. Roman’s jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over, his mind becoming scrambled. He could feel it’s heart beating, shaking his own heart inside his ribcage and making him shiver.

“What . . . what is . . what?” He stuttered, unable to complete an entire sentence. Remus stared at the thing in front of him, his eyes slightly glazed as well. 

“That is Amy. She’s an eldritch abomination. Amazing isn't it. She exists in eight dimensions.” Remus said. Beside him Roman began to cry. Remus took Roman’s hand on his own. “Don’t worry brother, you’ll get used to it eventually.” He was lying. Remus had known Amy for years and he still wasn’t used to it.

Remus held out his hand, watching as the creature moved the area around it to bring his hand closer. His hand sunk into it, and he lost all feeling. His vision blurred and screams of others bounced around in his head. Then he was enveloped in a comforting warmth. He could still feel Roman’s hand in his.

The next few minutes were spent floating in a haze, neither of the brothers thinking about anything other than calmness and tranquility. Roman would later desrcribe it as having cotton candy for a brain.

Then it spat them out.

Remus landed on the grass near the well. He laid there for a second before screaming. Beside him Roman also began to scream. The two of them screamed for a good two seconds before finally getting enough of their mind back together, to be able to do something other than scream.

Roman whipped his head around, searching for Amy. “Where .. Wuh-WHERE IS SHE!” Remus pointed down. “Oh, so she’s under us, nothing creepy like that. Thank you for bringing along the embodiment of an existential crisis, we really needed that right now.”

“Embodiment Of an Exestential crisis, I like that.” Remus teased. “Do you need a minute to collect yourself before we summon the others?”   
“Why- WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT? Why do we have her here?” Roman asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. “She’s are fasted form of transport. Now help me summon the others.” They closed their eyes and focused on finding the others. They sensed them hiding in Deceits room. They both sent out invitations, beckoning them to come to their location.

Virgil and Patton popped up right beside them. Patton looked around at his surroundings before smiling. “Wow, sorry for just popping in.” He raised his eyebrows and Virgil forced a chuckle out, just to make Patton happy. Roman forced a laugh of his own out and Remus groaned.

“We don’t have time for this.” He said. “Now, we need to look. We will split up into groups of two.” Remus stated. “Obviously the groups will be Patton and Virgil, and Roman and I. Patton and Virgil, you will stay in the village in case Logan comes back. Our house is the one with a bloodstain on the doorstep. Roman and I will search the forest. In fact she might lead us right to Logan. Or not. I’m not sure what her powers are?”   
Patton looked around. “Where is Amy?” 

Then it rose from the ground, it’s hundreds of hands dragging it above the surface of the ground. Patton immediately burst into tears upon seeing it, and Virgil screamed and covered his eyes. Amy inhaled Virgil’s screams, and pulsated. It’s body seemed to be eating itself, and spitting out galaxies. 

It absorbed the two brothers and dragged itself away, towards the forest.

. . .

Logan stared at his hand. His new hand, his better hand. Smooth cold, hard surface that could protect him. He flexed his robotic fingers. He pulled his bloodied shirt over his head and threw it beside him. He felt exposed as he stood their half naked. At least it was better than wearing the blood soaked shirt. He dragged himself over to the pond and looked down at his reflection. His eyes were now pupiless glowing green orbs. His face was pale, and large bags similar to Remus’s were under his eyes. He ran a hand over his face. He could barely recognize himself anymore. He could feel the connection to his own room breaking apart until it was barely holding onto a thread.

_ Soon I won’t be Logic anymore. Soon I’ll be something else entirely.  _ He touched his glasses.  _ You’re weak for needing these.  _ He closed his eyes and tried to practice deep breathing. The thoughts were giving him a headache. Not a pounding one, just a dull one, that would spike painfully every few minutes.

He leaned back against the tree and picked at the part of his arm where skin was needed to metal. He wondered if anyone would be surprised if they saw them like this.  _ They wouldn't understand. You’re smarter than all of them. You have the willpower they lack to discover what no one else has discovered. _

He didn’t know if the voice he kept hearing was his own or the rooms. He honestly couldn’t tell the difference anymore, and that scared him. He wrapped his arms around himself, and closed his eyes, imagining that Remus, Patton, Roman, or basically anyone, was holding him. 

_ Thomas needs to learn. He needs to experiment. _

Logans legs seemed to move on their own accord. His mind glazed over and became foggy. 

Logan walked, holding his arm against his chest. He needed to tell Thomas. Thomas had so much to learn, so much to do, and he was wasting his life away. His feet dragged against the ground, his limbs begging to rest. He hadn’t slept in over 24 hours, and he was worn off after all the crying. He wanted to stop and have someone hold him and tell him that everything would be all right. 

But that was just a want. He couldn’t stop walking. Not until he did what he needed to do. Then he would be allowed to sleep. 

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

(Sorry For taking so long to update, I lost motivation for a bit)

Amy spat the two boys out in the forest. Roman hunched over on the ground, trying his hardest not to throw up. He still didn’t have any feeling in his right arm and leg, and his sense of reality was mostly broken. “I’m never traveling by Amy again.” He told Remus, who was lying on the ground, a few feet away/ After regaining feeling in his limbs and thwarting his existential crisis, he looked up to see Logan standing about ten feet away. “Oh- Amy really took us right to you.” He mumbled.

Logan chuckled. “No, I was looking for you.” Remus, who had been laying on the ground drooling, jumped up upon hearing Logan’s voice. He was about to run over to him when he noticed his appearance. One arm from the elbow down had been replaced with robotic parts. It was still stained with fresh blood. Logan’s eyes were bright green and he showed no sign of emotion, which under most circumstances was normal, but not this one. 

Logan stared at him. “Remus, it’s so nice to see you again.” Logan took a step towards Remus. Remus wasn’t sure what to do.  _ I’m going to mess this up aren’t I. _

Remus reached out to Logan his hand trembling. Logan smiled eerily and took it. A knot formed in his stomach. This didn’t feel right. Logan’s smile was off. Just a little too wide. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his cheeks were red and stained with tears. Remus cupped Logan’s other face with his free hand. “Hey, nerd.”He said quietly. 

Roman Watched the two, ready to defend Remus if he needed to. Logan hadn’t made a move yet, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. Logan closed his eyes and melted into Remus’s hand. Remus’s heart soared.  _ He’s still there. _

Logan opened his eyes again. “You’re going to help me.” Remus felt his heat sink and then break in half. That wasn’t Logan. Well, it was, but it wasn’t really him. He didn’t sound right, he sounded like someone who was trying to imitate Logan and doing an okay job. He tried to move away but Logan tackled him in a hug. Remus reluctantly held him. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Logan said.  
Remus nodded trying not to cry. “I know. I’m happy too.”

Roman’s hand gripped his sword tightly. “We’re taking you home Logan,” Roman said. Logan tensed. He pulled back from Remus and scowled. Roman already knew what Logan was going to say. “It’s not an option Logan you’re going home. Logan turned to Remus looking baffled. Remus nodded solemnly. 

“No.” Logan refused, a little bit of panic seeping into his voice. “NO!” Remus grabbed his wrist before he could run away. “NO, LET GO OF ME!” Remus pulled Logan into another hug. Logan screamed, pounding his fists against Remus’s back and calling him all sorts of horrible names. Roman quickly ran over to them and grabbed each of Logan’s wrists, pinning them behind his back. 

Logan kicked back, striking Roman in the shin. Roman yelped and pulled away. Logan pressed one hand against Remus’s face and pushed, using the other hand to push against his chest. He stomped his foot down onto Remus’s causing him to flinch and momentarily let go of Logan. Logan shoved himself away and made a run for it. Roman and Remus took after him.

Logan ran through the forest, hopping gracefully over each rock and hole. Behind him, Remus was doing the same. He had made every inch of this place, and he knew it like the back of his hand. Roman was not so lucky. Roman stumbled over the rocks and ended up falling face-first into the forest floor after he stepped into a hole.

Logan felt the voices in his head begin to rise in volume again and he stopped. Remus continued to run, ready to tackle Logan. He ran straight at him, arms outstretched, while Logan just stood there motionless. Just as Remus was about to tackle Logan, Logan grabbed his wrist moved out of harm’s way and snapped it. Remus howled in pain and took a few steps back. He looked down at his injured wrist, and carefully shoved it back into place. 

“Baby, you know you can’t hurt me right,” Remus said nervously. “It’s my world, I’m basically a god-” Logan kicked him right in the face, knocking out a couple of Remus’s teeth. Remus laughed maniacally as he stumbled back, blood pouring from his mouth as a few teeth dropped to the ground. “Ow, that really hurt” Logan ignored him and grabbed his arm and bent it backward. Remus tripped over his feet and landed on his back, knocking the air out of him. Remus let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh as Logan loomed over him. 

Remus bent his arm back the right way and shoved a couple of his teeth back in. For some reason the last one didn’t go in. “ Logan, please, let me-” Logan pulled out a knife and plunged it into Remus’s chest. He ripped it out again before stabbing him again. He did it over and over and over again until Remus’s chest was littered with stab wounds. Remus gurgled at Logan, coughing up a mouthful of blood. He could feel some of his wounds healing, while some of them remained open.

Remus began to panic as he stared up at Logan, who looked totally unfazed by the fact that he was going to kill him.

“You’re not the only one now,” Logan explained calmly as he brought the knife down again, this time puncturing a lung. Remus wheezed as Logan ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just like you now. I’m not Logic anymore.” He pulled the knife out and placed his hand on Remus’s chest. The wounds quickly healed themselves. Remus didn’t know wether to be relieved or terrified. “I don’t think I’m Creativity, more like Curiosity. There’s so much that we don’t know Remus. Thomas is wasting his time. We have so much to do Remus.”

Remus’s eyes drifted to Roman, who had finally caught up with the two of them. He was holding some vines in his hands and was tiptoeing towards Logan. Remus looked back at Logan, hoping that he hadn’t noticed his eyes drifting. He smiled up at Logan.

“Sure, whatever you want babe.” He said. Logan smiled genuinely down at him. Then Roman threw the vines around him and pulled. Logan yelped as he was pulled backwards. Roman grabbed both of his wrists and tied them together with the vine. Logan began to struggle but stopped when Roman put his sword to his throat.

“This is my sword, Logan. It’s not a part of this world. If I kill you with it you won’t be able to heal so easily. Now you are going to follow us, and we are going to take you back to your room.” Logan let out of a frustrated scream and tried to kick Roman. Roman avoided the kick and shoved Logan hard, knocking him to the ground. Then he knelt down and tied his feet together.

Remus slowly got his feet, his eyes glued to his writhing boyfriend. Logan screamed curse words at Roman, his screams now interrupted by sobs and hiccups. Remus looked down at his healed wounds, making sure he was okay before he walked over to Logan. He put one hand under Logan’s knees, while the other rested on his back. He picked Logan up and held him close, as he screamed and writhed.

“Let’s not bring him to Patton and Virgil.” Remus decided. “I don’t want them to have to see him like this.” Roman nodded in agreement. The two of them walked back from where they were dropped off. Logan had stopped struggling completely and was just crying. Roman had to admit, seeing Logan like this was terrifying. The three of them reached the area where Amy had dropped them off. “Okay AMY come get us.”   
“Who the fuck is Amy?” Logan asked. Remus simply pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him close. Logan calmed slightly at this.

Amy appeared and Logan went limp, his mind numbed by the sheer insanity that was Amy. Amy trudged towards the three of them and swallowed them, before dragging itself back towards the well so they could finally take Logan home.    



	23. Chapter 23

Roman sat with his back pressed against Logan’s door staring ahead at the floor in front of him. Remus had told him to stay there so Logan couldn’t escape. Thankfully he hadn’t tried so far. He had been there for an hour and he could already hear things started to get better. For the first ten minutes after they had brought Logan back to his room, he had heard Logan talking to himself in jumbled sentences and whimpers and grunts. Now there was only silence. Roman closed his eyes. Today had been one of the longest days of his life and he was now physically and mentally exhausted. 

He heard footsteps and opened his eyes, fearing that someone had come to disturb the peace. He looked down the hall to see Deceit standing about ten feet away. Roman smiled and waved. Deceit slowly walked over and sat down on the floor next to Roman. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared ahead at the wall, looking tense and uncomfortable “You okay?” Roman asked. Deceit nodded. 

He looked at the door behind them. 

“Are Logan and Remus okay?” He asked. “Not that I’m worried or anything.”  _ That’s the most obvious lie ever.  _ Roman thought.

“I haven’t heard anything in a while so I assume they’re doing okay. I’m afraid to check honestly.” He answered. Deceit thought for a second. Then he reached up to grab the doorknob. He carefully opened the door a crack and looked inside.

Remus was on one side of Logan’s bed, clinging to one of Logan’s arms, fast asleep emitting a soft snore every few seconds. Logan was beside him, wrapped up in a blanket, also fast asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. His glasses lay on the floor a few feet away. Deceit silently crawled inside and picked up the glasses, leaving them folded on Logan’s dresser. He cast one last glance at the couple before he crawled back out and silently shut the door.

“They’re good.” He assured Roman. Roman breathed a sigh of relief. The two of them sat there in silence for a minute. Roman shifted a few inches closer so their sides were pressed together. Deceit glanced over at him but said nothing. Something nudged Deceit’s hand. He looked down to see Roman’s hand pressing against his own. He hesitantly took Roman’s hand. Neither of them spoke a word

Deceit rested his head on Roman’s should and angled himself towards him. They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything or moving positions. Roman closed his eyes again and laid his head on Deceit. He drifted off to sleep knowing that everything would turn out okay.

. . .

Patton and Virgil sat in the living room by themselves. Roman had collected them after Remus had taken Logan back, telling them that everything was fine. Virgil knew that Roman was lying because everything was not fine. He had fucked up and everyone knew it. He could never look at Logan again and Remus would never forgive him.    
As soon as they got back from the imagination, Patton had dragged Virgil to the living room to watch a movie, saying that he needed a distraction. He had wrapped Virgil up in a blanket and made popcorn for the two of them. Now they sat here watching Moana. Virgil couldn’t focus on the movie though. All he could think about was what a horrible person he was. The guilt was almost unbearable.

_ You should feel guilty. You hurt Logan and you hurt everyone. _

Tears welled up in his eyes. He had truly meant well in the beginning. He was terrified after seeing Logan’s glowing eyes and had been convinced that he was evil. Images of Logan tearing Patton and Roman to bits haunted his dreams that night. He loved Logan just as much as the others, but he would rather lose one member of his family than all of them. 

An arm wrapped around him. “It’s okay kiddo,” Patton whispered. “You made a mistake but you can still apologize. Virgil shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. “Kiddo, you know what Remus did right. He barged in and caused Thomas distress and knocked Roman out with a mace. He got forgiven.”   
“I messed up Patton. It wasn’t a mistake it was a horrible decision.” Patton patted him on the back and pulled him into a hug. “It’ll take some time, but if you really try, I know Logan will forgive you. We’re family and he loves you. I know you love him too.”   
Virgil sniffed. “You really think so.” Patton nodded. 

“Of course. Once he’s healed after a couple of days, then you can start to make it up to him. You know I saw this wonderful recipe for a Crofters jam cake that I think he would love.” Virgil smiled meekly and Patton ruffled his hair. “Do you wanna start working on it now.” Virgil nodded. 

The two of them got up to the kitchen only to find Apathy standing there. Patton froze and Virgil hid behind him.

“Hey there.” Patton said nervously. “Watcha doing.”

“You said I could be a part of your group.” Apathy said. “So I’m here now. I had nothing else to do so I thought I might join you. What are you doing.” Patton walked over to him. “We were going to do some baking. Do you want to help us do some baking.” Apathy stared blankly at Patton for a few seconds.

“Sure.” He mumbled. “I don’t knowhow, will you teach me?”

“Of course.” Patton assured. “We are so happy that you want to bake with us. I think you’ll like it. Apathy shrugged. Patton placed a hand on his shoulder and led Apathy towards the cupboards. Virgil followed nervously.

. . .

Logan had never felt so tired before. Every part of his body seemed to ache, and his mind felt foggy and jumbled. But even though he felt tired and crappy, he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. There wasn’t a concrete reason, he just couldn’t fall asleep. Remus lay fast asleep across from him, having thought that Logan had drifted off.

Logan pressed his hand against his chest and felt for his heartbeat. Five times per second. It wouldn’t slow. He breathed in shakily and buried his head in Remus’s chest. He still felt wrong. He closed his eyes and began to count.

1 . . 2. .3 . . 4 . . 5


	24. Chapter 24

Logan sat at the edge of his bed. Two days of lying in bed had gone by slowly and painfully. He thought that he’d feel better, he knew that he should feel better. But he didn’t. He looked down at his robotic arm and flexed his fingers.  
He could hear Remus snoring peacefully behind him. Remus had his arms snaked around Logan’s waist and his head nuzzled into the crook of Logan’s neck. He deserves better. Logan thought to himself. He carefully moved Remus’s arms off of him and shifted away from him. He slowly stood up and walked over to the door. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to the door, his fingers curling into a fist/. Then he slowly hit the door.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
The rhythmic beat was soothing. He could feel his speeding heartbeat begin to slow and he let out the breath he had been holding. He put aside all over thoughts and just focused on the beat. Thump, Thump Thump, He pulled his hand back and gave himself a quick hug and a pep talk.  
You can do this Logan. You are Thomas’s Logical side and you are back to normal. You are fine.  
He then moved from the door and walked back to the bed, his mind clearer than it had ever been. He crawled back onto the bed and climbed over to Remus.  
He laid down next to Remus and slowly shook him awake. Remus opened his eyes and grinned evilly. “Why hello there sexy. How are you doing?”  
“Very Well,” Logan assured. “I think it’s time for some breakfast.” His eyes darted around the room nervously. “Will you come with me, Please” Remus’s face softened and he pressed a kiss to Logan’s temple. Logan immediately curled up against Remus sighing as Remus pulled him into a hug. They stayed there for a minute, enjoying each other’s warmth. But they had to get up at some point. Logan shifted and slid off the bed. He quickly got dressed in his usual outfit while Remus made the bed. Logan examined himself in the mirror quickly, checking to make sure everything looked normal. Then the two of them exited Logan’s room hand in hand. Logan hid behind Remus as they walked, feeling very out of place. If he was being honest, he was dreading seeing the other sides. He loved them, but he didn’t want their attention. He was certain they’d all be giving him pitiful looks and whispering about him as soon as he entered the room.  
They entered the kitchen where all the others were already eating breakfast. The chatter quickly stopped as they all turned their heads to look at the duo, except Virgil, who averted his eyes as soon as he spotted Logan. Roman, Deceit, and Patton exchanged quick glances while Apathy simply waved. Remus ignored them and walked over to the fridge to start making breakfast, while Logan stood there frozen to the spot. Patton smiled nervously.  
“Hey Logan, How are you?” Patton asked while Virgil stared down at his food guiltily. “Why don’t you sit with us. We saved you and Remus a spot.”  
Logan moved stiffly over to the table and took a seat. He was tense, his shoulders hunched and his head tilted downwards. The silence was painful as they all stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Apathy, who was sitting across from Logan, broke the silence.  
“You look scared. Are you scared of us?” Logan glared at him while Roman shushed Apathy. Apathy remained unphased as usual. Deceit rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast.  
“Where’s my deodorant?” Remus asked from the fridge. “I know it smells bad but that’s literally all I eat, please don't tell me someone put it in the garbage.” Deceit sighed and got up to help Remus. Then there was silence again. Logan looked down at his robotic hand and flexed his fingers. The others shifted uncomfortably. Roman suddenly jumped in his seat, diverting the attention from Logan.  
“I just got this wonderful idea for a video.” He exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. “We should make a video about being forgetful. It would be so funny. Imagine it, Thomas freaking out because he can’t remember where he left his keys, and the rest of us just asking each other where the keys are and Virgil is freaking out while Logan is looking through the memories and-” He stopped mid-sentence his expression changing from excited to worried. “Logan, are you okay?”  
Everyone turned to face Logan again. “What?” He asked. “Why are you looking at me like that.” Heat rushed to his face and his eyes darted between the sides. They all looked like they had just seen a ghost. “Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Logan your eyes are green,” Virgil whispered. Logan blinked a couple of times. His eyes felt normal to him. Nothing weird had happened in the last few minutes. He couldn't think of a reason for his eyes to be green.  
“I feel fine.” Logan snapped. “It’s probably nothing.”  
“What’s going on over there beauty with a booty,” Remus asked from the fridge. Logan prayed that the others would stay silent.  
“There’s something wrong with Logan!” Patton explained fearfully.  
There's something wrong with me  
Logan slammed his fist against the table, knocking over everyone’s drinks.  
“I ALREADY KNOW THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME, I’M MISSING A FUCKING ARM!”. Patton yelped, nearly falling off his chair, while the others flinched. Logan looked around wildly. They all looked afraid. They’re afraid of you. Logan realized. Logan turned around to see Deceit and Remus huddled together at the fridge. Remus forced a grin.  
“Do you wanna go back to your room sweetums?” The sweetness in his tone made Logans blood boil.  
He snarled. “Fuck you.”  
He sunk quickly, out of the dining room and back to his room. As soon as he was by himself he collapsed. He landed on the ground with a soft thump, closed his eyes and rolled onto his back. The tension melted away and he fully relaxed, grateful to finally be alone. Something in the distance growled.  
What just growled in my room.  
Logan opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room. Except instead of walls there were trees. They surrounded him. Animals chirped and hissed as monsters dragged themselves across the dirt paths. Dried blood was splattered across the path and lead to a half decomposed arm. Logan sat up and placed his head between his knees. He began to rock back and forth as he repeated a mantra in an attempt to soothe himself.  
“There is a logical explanation for this, there is a logical explanation for this.” His eyes burned as tears gathered. He covered his hand with his mouth to muffle the sobs that escaped him. The hand also muffled the scream that ripped through him as a wave of hopelessness hit him.  
. . .  
Apathy sat at the edge of Wraths room listening to the other side’s panic in the main room. They were all yelling and screaming at each other. Apathy had tried to join in but decided that it took too much effort. So he went back to his old friend Wrath.  
“Why are you in my room?” Wrath snarled as he kicked a broken chair leg aside. “Don’t you have new friends to hang out with.”  
“They’re too tiring.” Apathy explained. “I thought I’d come sulk with you.” Wrath rolled his eyes and threw a broken pencil at Apathy. Apathy let it bounce off of him. He then leaned back against the wall and sighed. “I don’t get why they’re so upset. I’m sure things will turn out fine.” He waited for a response from Wrath. When he didn’t get one he continued talking.  
“I think it might be interesting to see a new side develop. We haven’t had one in a while. The last one was . . . it was Deceit, wasn’t it? Ambition tainted by Selfishness. He turned out all right in the end, didn't he?" All Apathy got in response was a grunt.  
The two of them say there for awhile, listening to the others as they shouted and screamed. Wrath couldn't feel any anger coming from them. The only anger he could sense was deep in the darkest corner of the imagination.  
"I think I fucked up." Wrath admitted.  
"It would've happened anyways." Apathy argued. "If you form any kind of relationship with the other side it's bound to change you. Look at Virgil." He sighed. "It doesn't really matter to me anyways. Nothing really matters. It's all just about keeping yourself entertained until your inevitable end."  
"Please shut up you existential dumbass.  
Wrath curled up on his side and rested his head against the floor. He was spent. He could only work for so many days before he was worn out. He never was good at staying for long. He closed his eyes and focused on the anger in the imagination. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that he was not the only angry one in the mind tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Logan woke up feeling warm. Someone was huddled against his chest, their arms wrapped around his waist. Behind him, someone snored peacefully, their bony back pressed against his own. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the forest. The blood trail was still there, along with the decomposing hand. He blinked wearily as thoughts raced through his mind.

_ So much to learn, so little time. _

He looked down to see two heads resting against his chest. Two heads with one body, he noted. They looked young, no older than fifteen, and appeared to be male. He wondered if Remus had imagined them recently or if they had always been here. One of them looked up at Logan to meet his gaze. He tilted his head and smiled genuinely. “Hello.” He said politely. “I see you’re awake. I was hoping today you could introduce us to the world.”   
Logan stared at him for a minute, unsure of how to respond to a situation like this. He decided to avoid talking to him for as long as he could, and rolled over, bumping into the other person in the process. The other person turned out to be a gangly girl with long arms and fingers unproportionate to the rest of her body. She was still fast asleep, her long ginger hair obscuring her face. Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up. The boy poked him to get his attention. When Logan didn’t respond the boy poked him again. Logan sighed and turned to the boy. “Did Remus just make you guys.”   
The awake twin shook his head. “Nope, you did.” Logan flopped back onto the ground. He ran his hands down his face and held back the scream bubbling within him. Instead, he managed to just say. “I can’t believe I let this happen to me. Do you know where we are?.” The twin shrugged one of their shoulders. “Do you know How am I controlling Remus’s side of the imagination?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that we are stuck in a very small area. It’s pretty small but it’s yours. We walked around the borders last night. Only took like ten minutes.” Logan rolled on his stomach and pushed himself back to his feet. The other twin suddenly awoke up and looked around. “Is he awake, Gerald?”   
The twin who had woken up first nodded. Logan paced, deep in thought, while the twins slowly got to their feet. They were joined at the abdomen and their heads were slightly turned away from each other. They had three arms altogether, one on either side and one in the middle that belonged to the right twin.

“Fascinating. Logan whispered. The left twin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we know.” He held out his only hand. “The names Gerald. The late sleeper is Alex. We woke up yesterday with Becca and Craig.”   
“Craig … is an asshole,” Alex said while scowling. “I’d avoid him.” Gerald glared at him. “What, it’s true. He kept eating the birds. He didn’t even do it cleanly, Gerald. He got blood on us.” Alex pouted and wrapped his arms around his brother. Logan simply stared, as his mind raced. He wished he had an x-ray of some sort so he could study their skeleton. He wondered how much each twin could control and what the shared. His hand reached down into his pocket and touched something sharp. A surgical. The brothers continued to bicker, despite Logan’s odd stillness. He slowly moved towards them. 

Then long arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up. He let out an undignified yelp as the person dragged him away. “Not now Logan.” The person said. “ You gotta remember that you made us. You ain’t gonna make some dumb fake people that you can easily catch. You’re gonna make real smart people who could actually exist in real life.”

Logan went to kick the person holding him but ended up giving up halfway through. He was too tired for this shit. The gangly woman sat down, pulling Logan down in front of her. Logan struggled for a second, but gave up after two seconds, relaxing against her. The woman rested her head on top of him. “My name is Becca.” 

Geralt and Alex sat down in front of Logan. “You know, conjoined twins is kind of a basic,” Alex said resting his chin in his hands. Geralt rolled his eyes. “What, it is. Like whenever someone thinks birth defect they think of conjoined twins.”    
“Just shut up.” Geralt hissed. “You’re too loud. If you don’t quiet down Craig will find us.” Logan was too exhausted to even bother asking about Craig, despite being quite interested. He just closed his eyes and pretended that he was back in his own room, away from all this.

_ At least they’re nice.  _ Logan thought.  _ Well except for Craig apparently.  _ Becca coughed behind him. Logan looked around again, really taking in his surroundings this time. He realized that things had changed slightly since last night. He couldn’t hear any monsters roaming around, none of the trees had faces, none of the animals were inside out. There was a chicken without a head running across the path though. Logan watched as the chicken tripped and landed on its side. It got back to its feet and ran towards one of the bushes. Logan watched as a hand reached out from inside the bush and grabbed one of its legs. The hand dragged the chicken into the bush and disappeared. 

Becca coughed behind him again and something warm splattered across his neck. He flinched and threw himself away from her. He scrambled backwards until he was sitting next to the twins. His hand flew to the back of his neck. He touched something warm and sticky. His hand came back red. He looked back at Becca.

She looked more confused than scared as she wiped her bloody lips. She coughed again, spraying more blood. The twins grimaced, wrapping their arms around each other for comfort. Becca wiped her mouth on her sleeve and gave a thumbs up. “I’m good, I’m fine.” Logan racked his brain, thinking of what could cause someone to cough blood. 

Becca stood up on shaky limbs and shambled over to the bush. The twins stood up concerned. Logan watched as Becca collapsed onto the bush, shaking, and retching. The boys ran over to her and desperately asked her what was wrong. Logan watched interestedly. 

Then he stood up and walked away, still listening to the chaos ensuing behind them. He was sure that Becca would still be alive in an hour. He had time to explore. He would come back to check on them later. 

_ So much to learn, so little time. _

He summoned a notebook and a pen and began to write notes as he walked down the forest path.

. . .

Remus ran through the forest, trying to find Logan. He couldn’t sense him anywhere in the mindscape and neither could anyone else. It was like he disappeared. But Thomas was still thinking Logically, so he had to still be here. 

Remus had been running around, asking every creature he came across if they had seen Logan, which was very exhausting since most of the animals were assholes. He still felt sore from his fight with the spider bear.

Everyone was searching for Logan. Deceit was staying in the living room in case Logan came back, Virgil and Apathy were checking all the rooms, Roman was checking his imagination. Patton was doing his best to follow along. Remus hadn’t wanted to bring Patton along, but Patton was surprisingly convincing, and Remus had to admit that he was quite brave. 

“Hey, have any of you trees seen Logan. He looks like me but smarty.” The trees didn’t answer. “I know you can hear me jackasses, have you see him. Don’t make me get an ax, I will turn you all into canoes.”   
An apple fell from one o the trees and landed at Pattons' feet. Carved into it in big letters was the word ‘No.” Patton picked up the apple and chucked it back up at the trees. Then he gloomily walked over to one of the trees. He pressed his back against the trunk and slid down until he sitting. 

“Maybe he’s just hiding from us.” Patton theorized. “He did seem really upset. Maybe he doesn’t want us to find him.” Remus looked down at him. He slowly walked over to Patton and sat down next to him.

“Well if he wanted to hide he would have told us. He wouldn’t want us to worry.” Remus assured. “At least we know he’s still here. As long as he’s here everything will be alright,” Patton smiled, already feeling more hopeful.

“You’re a good kid Remus.”

. . .

Thomas felt shitty. That was the only way to describe it. These past few weeks had been off. Everything had seemed pointless and annoying. Now he sat there, staring at his computer, trying to decide what to do. Intrusive thoughts sat on the back of his mind, begging to be heard. His friends were talking in the other room. He found their talking grating and annoying. He had work to do. He racked his mind for ideas and found that Roman was still working in the back of his mind, albeit more quietly than before. But there was something else in the back of his mind. He didn’t feel like writing a lighthearted comedy today. 

_ Most interesting murder cases.  _ He typed. There was no harm in doing a bit of research to sate his curiosity. 

He stayed there for hours, going deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole of the internet, finding all the darkest parts of recorded human history


	26. Chapter 26

Deceit laid on the couch reading a book to pass the time. The last few days had been tiring, and even though things were still messed up, he at least had time to relax. He was having trouble focusing on the book though. Something felt off. He could have passed it off as worry, but he decided to focus on it. It wasn’t a feeling, not an ignored thought.

It was the presence of something new. It was subtle enough to miss if you weren’t looking for it. The mindscape felt just a little bit bigger. A new room had been added. Deceit sighed. “Shit” He stood up, threw the book to the ground and sped out of the living room and ran down the hallway.

Deceit rushed into Logan’s room, hands shaking. He knew that it was too late to change what had happened, but he could still help. He yanked one of the drawers open and started digging through. His hands found a pair of scissors. He grabbed them and ran to the wall. He only hesitated for a second as he wondered what he would find on the other side.

Then he plunged the scissors into the wall. He pulled them down, cutting through the. He slowly carved a square into the wall. 

He stood back and raised his leg. He kicked the square as hard as he could and watched as the cut square fell backward, leaving behind a doorway to a forest. He hesitated knowing how dangerous it would be to interfere with Logan when he was like this. 

Then he stepped in. The forest looked rather normal, the only weird thing about it being how dark it was. He tried to summon Remus, but he didn’t come. Deceit huffed. He would have to do this alone. He walked through the forest making sure to be as stealthy as possible. Everything seemed normal at first. Then the horrors started. First were the chickens, ripped limb from limb, lying in a puddle of blood and guts. Then he passed by a woman laying on the ground, her eyes glazed and staring into the distance, blood leaking from her mouth. He grimaced and walked over to her. He examined her puffy face and bloodied fingers. He closed her eyes with his fingers and whispered a prayer. Then he turned away and continued walking. He had been to Remus’s imagination many times and had mostly gotten used to gruesome displays like this.

Someone ran behind him and he whipped around. He scanned the trees for an attacker and spotted a pale face hidden in the bushes. He pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it at them. “I will kill you.” He threatened. “So stay away.” The thing in the bush moved again, completely disappearing this time.

Deceit started to walk again, still gripping the pocket knife. He spotted something up ahead. Dried blood and decayed flesh. Logan’s hand. Deceit walked up to it and kicked it into the bushes with the toe of his boot. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt the familiar feeling of being watched. He tensed, ready to defend himself.

“Deceit?” Deceit turned quickly, relaxing when he realized it was Logan. Logan’s look had changed since deceit had last seen him. He wore a bloodstained lab coat over his polo shirt and tinted glasses that hid his eyes. 

“Logan, glad to see you’re okay.” Deceit said choosing his words carefully. “Are you feeling any better.” Logan nodded. “How pleasant. I noticed a new room had opened up and thought I’d come to check on you. I was wondering if you could come to speak to the others. It wouldn’t take long, an hour at most, then you can rest here.” Logan shook his head. Logan began to walk away but stopped when Deceit shouted out to him.

“LOGAN! You’re being irrational. At least try to talk to me about what’s happening.”

Logan paused for a second. “I think this is where I’m supposed to be. You don’t understand how freeing it is. There is so much to experiment with and record. I got to see illnesses that died long ago.” Logan sounded almost giddy at this point. It deeply disturbed Deceit. Logan reached into his pocket.

Deceit watched in fear as Logan smiled. “You wanna know something fascinating.” Deceit shook his head. Logan pulled a lighter out of his pocket. “You see the grass here is quite dry. There hasn’t been any rain for a long time. The river is halfway dried up.” He moved the lighter under a tree branch. The branch quickly caught fire.    
“Put it out.” Deceit demanded. “You’re going to burn the forest down and end up killing yourself.” Logan lit another branch. The fire was quickly spreading, engulfing the tree. “Stop it, Logan!” Deceit ordered, his voice wavering. “You’re acting like an imbecile.” The smell of smoke filled the air and animals began to scurry away. Deceit slowly walked forward, his eyes glued to Logan. “Drop the lighter and come here.  **I want to take you** -” He paused, realizing that he was about to speak in lies again. “I don’t want to take you away from your room forever. But you need to talk to us.”

Logan walked back slowly, each step calculated and precise, moving closer and closer to the fire behind him. The fire behind him continued to quickly spread. He stared Deceit down with a look that could kill. “You should go.” He warned. Deceit didn’t back down. “Do you know how much stuff can kill you in here?” Deceit shrugged. He was lying of course. He knew that Logan’s room was a death trap similar to Remus’s imagination. Except whenever he went to Remus’s world someone was there to protect him.

Logan had made a world where all the horrible things that could happen do happen. The reasonable ‘what if’s’ and ‘maybes.’ The diseases that had killed real people, and accidents that destroyed lives. Flames sprouted up behind Logan as the forest fire spread. The flames licked at Logan’s back, but he didn’t seem affected. He stood his ground as the flames spread to the ground around him and smoke filled the air. Deceit coughed as smoke filled his lungs. He covered his mouth with his hand and took a few steps.

“Logan.” He wheezed as the flames grew closer. He coughed again his eyes filling with tears. “Logan, please. Come on.” Logan continued to stand there, completely surrounded by flames.

“Go!” He commanded. “It doesn’t bother me. I need to stay here and work on my experiments.” He then looked around, smiling as he observed the state of the forest. Deceit wondered for a second if he should run. He thought of Patton and Remus and how distraught they would be if Logan never left his room. But if he stayed here and died it wouldn’t change anything. If he died. 

_ Can a side die? _

The flames blocked his exit.

Flames crawled up Deceit’s leg, burning his skin. He fell to the ground coughing and wheezing, “Logan,  **I can go. I can leave you.”** He was too weak, to tell the truth. “Logan.” It was too late to leave now even if he wanted to. Deceit called out for the others, hoping they could hear him. He covered his mouth with his capelet. He rolled, trying to get the flames off.    
“Logan!” Deceit called out again, now desperate. Something shifted in Logan’s expression and he took a step forward. Then another and another. Deceit continued to try and put out the flames. Logan leaned down and his arms wrapped around Deceit, patting the flames out with ease. Then Logan dragged Deceit through the fire, doing his best to use his body to protect him from the flames.

Deceit looked up at Logan. His eyes now glowed a mint green. The two of them made eye contact for a split second. 

“Logan-” He rasped. “Take us back.”

Then he was dropped and his head went underwater. Deceit flailed as he was submerged. After a few seconds, he was able to get to the surface. He looked around, searching for a section of forest that hadn’t been swallowed by flames. There wasn’t one. He turned to Logan who stood at the shore. Logan gave him a small wave, before turning around and walking back into the burning forest. 

Deceit watched him go, knowing that he couldn’t stop him even if he tried. He swam down the river, heading to an area with cleaner air. He tried to summon Remus again and yet again no one came. He tried to summon Roman, desperate for help. 

As soon as he called, Roman appeared in front of him and fell into the water. Roman flailed for a minute before breaching the surface and looking around scared and confused. “He’s lost it.” Deceit explained. “ **He wants to** -dammit- he doesn’t want to talk to us and now he’s burning the forest down.” Roman looked towards the burning forest, the fires still spreading at an alarming rate.

“Am I supposed to save you?” Roman asked. “Because I don’t know what to do.” Deceit swam closer to Roman taking one of his hands in his own. Roman smiled slyly. “Did you summon me here because you were scared. I will protect you my scaled beauty, don’t you fret.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

He looked down the river and spotted something. Black sludge slowly drifting down the river towards them. Roman noticed it too and winced. “That can’t be good.” The two of them swam away from the sludge as fast as they could. Farther and farther away from the exit, which was slowly resealing itself so no one else could be summoned in.


	27. Chapter 27

The trees that were once colorful and full of life were now blackened and burned. Corpses of animals who weren’t quick enough to escape littered the forest floor. Logan walked through the hellish landscape unphased. It wasn’t real, so why should he be bothered. And it was all so fascinating. 

He picked up the burning corpse of a hummingbird and prodded at the crisp skin with his finger. He pushed back stomach skin to reveal ribs and organs. He stared fascinated. It was interesting to see that living organisms had an internal system just like robots. He stared down at the tiny unbeating heart. Then he dropped the bird on the ground and continued walking, his head held high. 

Everything was unbearably hot. Even though he was immune to the flames it was still uncomfortable for him. He felt like he was being smothered by a heated blanket from all sides. The smoke clouded his vision and made it hard to breathe.  _ You don’t need to breathe, this is your world.  _ He thought to himself. So he stopped breathing. You didn’t need to breathe in your room. He sat down, back pressed against the trunk of a burning tree and watched the chaos unfold around him. A large towering tree collapsed, crashing to the ground, sending branches and slivers of wood flying. His mind briefly wandered to the others, but he quickly blocked them out of his mind.

He didn’t need anyone in here. Deceit would find a way out. He was smart. 

Something moved in the bushes, catching Logan’s attention. He zeroed in on the burning bush.

Logan watched as a middle-aged man emerged from the bushes, desperately trying to put out the flames crawling up his blood-soaked pants. Logan assumed that this was Craig, the man the others had been talking about. The man let out an animalistic scream as the flames continued to engulf him, cooking him like the chickens he kept killing. 

Logan waved his hand and any fire within a twenty-foot radius of him went out, including the fire on Craig. Craig gasped in relief and turned to look at Logan. For a second he looked scared and confused as he made eye contact, but he quickly changed his expression to one of confidence. He wasn’t afraid of Logan. 

_ He should be.  _ The voice in the back of his mind whispered.

He strode towards Logan, smirking. Logan watched him approach, mildly interested. Despite the fact that Logan had literally put out fires with a wave, Craig seemed to regard him as any other person. He thought too highly of himself

Craig stopped two feet away from Logan. He grinned toothily. “ So you’ re my creator huh. Didn’t think you would be so merciful. Not after what you did to the others.” Logan smirked unbothered. Craig frowned. He wanted a reaction “Do you feel any guilt about what you did or are you as cold blooded as you look. I bet you just saved me so you could kill me yourself” He snarled,

“You didn’t seem like a very nice person either.” Logan retorted. “And I Don't do it out of malice, I do it out of interest. I saved you because I hadn’t met you yet. As long as you stay interesting you live.” Craig tilted his head, mulling over what Logan had just said. 

“So you’re saying I survived because I’m special.” Craig said with a sly grin. Logan huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What, am I boring you? I can make this interaction a lot more interesting, but I don’t think you really want that.” Craig waited for a response. When he didn’t get one he continued on. “You want me to snap at you, don’t you. You want to see me angry because that’s what interests you. You’re a real sick fuck you know that. I can see it in your eyes. There’s nothing remotely human in there” This struck a chord with Logan. He stopped grinning and looked away ashamed. Craig smiled triumphantly. “Oh don’t be so sad. You have me. I’m sick too, isn’t that what you wanted me for.” Craig sat down besides Logan. Logan scooted away from Craig. Craig was telling him things he already knew. That wasn’t what Logan wanted. “So do you want to hear what goes on in my mind? I'm assuming that’s what you’re interested in.” Logan nodded. “So listen closely because I’m assuming that you’re going to kill me very soon.” 

“Why is that.” Logan asked sharply.

“Because Thomas doesn’t know that much psychology. You're still him. So your best attempt at making a sociopath wasn’t a very good one. You just made an asshole because you’re guilty. Better luck next time.” Logan looked down guiltily. Craig laughed a typical villainous laugh. 

_ Pathetic excuse of a person. You didn’t create a sociopath, you created an R-rated Disney villain. I failed didn’t I. I need to do better next time. I need to learn more than try again.  _ Logan’s thoughts began to spiral into an incomprehensible mess of guilt, shame and curiosity. 

Logan waved his hand and Craig coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. He clawed at his throat and fell onto his side convulsing. Logan turned away, having already seen this before. He was bored of people vomiting blood. That was more Remus’s style. Logan grumbled and stood up. He needed to talk to Thomas. They had already wasted so much time, they couldn’t afford to waste anymore.

. . . 

Deceit and Roman sat at the edge of the river, their legs submerged in the water. The area had grown as they floated down the river, creating an abandoned city free of trees. All the buildings were partly collapsed and the walls that still stood were covered in moss and vines. Roman thought that the place would work well for an adventure if he had found it on a different occasion The river ran right through it, and the two of them had waded down it until they found a safe spot to get out. The two of them had climbed out of the river once the burning forest was yards away, and had sat huddled at the edge, pressed against each other. 

They tried to summon the others, but it felt like a wall had been put in between them. They couldn’t sense Patton, Virgil or Apathy in the mindscape. Deceit even tried to find Duncan(Wrath), only to get the same result. So they simply sat there a foot apart, shivering, and waiting for the fires to die down.

Roman glanced at Deceit, averting his eyes when he glanced back. Roman scooted a couple of inches closer. Deceit leaned against Roman, who wrapped an arm around Deceit in return. They sat there in silence, enjoying the momentary peace. Deceit broke it after a couple of minutes “Do you remember me when Thomas was young.” Deceit asked out of the blue. Roman shook his head.

“No, I was kind of a different person until Thomas was ten. The King is what I believe we were called”   
Deceit nodded. “Yeah, you were a real pain in the ass sometimes. Logan could hardly stand you, which  **isn’t** true now, and Patton babied you. You did  **not** scare us half to death when we found two sides in your place.”   
“You’re lying again.” Roman pointed out. Deceit nodded.

“I’m  **not** too weak to tell the truth.” Deceit paused. “Wait . . if I talk . . slowly. . I think I can . . tell the truth.” He cleared his throat then continued to talk, this time more slowly. “I used to Ambition when Thomas was younger. My goal was to keep Thomas motivated to get far. Logan really liked me back then. We worked together to make sure he helped out with chores and did his best with school. I think he still remembers me. Duncan was in his own world and Virgil wasn’t fully formed so I doubt that they rememeber. The only other person who remembered me was Patton. I spent a lot of time in his room. A little too much time. Turns out Ambition mixed with Morality makes 

Selfish. I think I was seven when the change happened. Very odd how combining too light sides makes a dark one” Roman stared at Deceit confused for a second. Then heput two and two together.

“Is that what happened to Logan?” Roman asked. Deceit nodded. “Shit, can we fix it?”

“Not that I’m aware of. I never changed back. Got a new room and identity. I believe Patton and Logan are the only ones who kind of remember.” Deceit let out a sigh of relief when he was done. He had hidden that part of him from the others for years, and the ones who had known had known to pretend it never happened. 

Roman didn’t know what to say to Deceit. Today had been a clusterfuck of bad things and Roman wasn’t sure if he could handle any more curveballs. He needed to do some creative writing to clear his head. If only he wasn’t in this hell Logan had created.

So Roman simply snuggled closer to Deceit, who in turn wrapped his arms around Roman. The forest fire continued to burn and the sky filled with smoke. “Remus would probably love it here.” Roman observed. “He and Logan could watch the world burn together. They’d find a way to make it romantic. Maybe roast so Marshmallows.” Deceit didn’t respond. “Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Something snarled behind them. They both nearly fell back into the water out of surprise, but Roman managed to steady himself and Deceit. They turned around to see a medium sized creature covered in feathers. It stood on two legs and had two short arms that each ended in three clawed fingers. It opened it’s mouth revealing sharp teeth.

“Oh no.” Roman whispered. “Thomas’s dinosaur phase is back.”   
“He was twelve.” Deceit hissed quietly in response. Roman withdrew his sword and pointed it at the creature. 

“Well he still makes butthole jokes too.” Roman argued. “Logan apparently finds them interesting. Me, Remus and him used to always talk about them together. It was one of the only things all of us like.” The creature leaped forward and Roman swung his sword. The creatures head fell to the ground, it’s body falling with it a few seconds after. Deceit grimaced and nudged the head with his foot.

“That’s not disgusting at all.” He lied. “Now lets get out of here before the T-Rex shows up.” Something roared in the distance. 

“Fuck.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I know it isn’t the greatest but I tried.


End file.
